Destiny
by TheBlueRing
Summary: As a baby, Sonic was found at the doors of the royal sisters Elsa and Anna and was taken in as a little brother. Years later a new threat to the kingdom comes searching for the mysterious Chaos Emeralds and is determine to get rid of Sonic. Now Sonic and his "family" set off on a new adventure that may change their lives forever! An adventure to find his true identity and destiny.
1. An Unexpected Visit

**'Frozen' (c) Disney **

**Sonic the Hedgehog (c) SEGA **

* * *

><p>Destiny: Chapter 1. - An Unexpected Visit<p>

* * *

><p>The wind howled in the night as a red hooded figure ran across the land, never stopping to look back and kept running in the full moon's light. The hooded figure was panting – panting from running so far. But putted exhaustion behind as the figure picked up the pace and ran faster under the twinkling stars' gaze.<p>

The rose red fabric whipped in the wind as howls from dangerous creatures in the distance crept into the atmosphere – but the figure kept running with no end to the trail. With trees surrounding the area, it was harder to identify if the howls were close or nearby. The fabric stopped whipping in the air as the figure paused for a moment to smell the scent in the air – and focused on the sense of hearing for any sound of predators nearby.

An ear flickered as a sudden noise from the bushes came from the figure's right and whipped their head to the source of the sound. A low heavy growl came from behind as the figure made a one hundred and eighty degree turn to spot a vicious, hungry wolf staring with blood lust eyes. At that moment two other wolves appeared right beside the middle wolf and growled ferociously.

The figure slowly stepped backwards as the blood thirsty wolves only walked forwards at the same pace. With no chances left, the figure ran as the monster like growls were following chase close by. While dodging trees, branches, sticks and stones, the figure only ran faster with no slowing down in speed and accelerated through the woods with the dangerous creatures following nearby.

In the distance stood an opening path out of the tree's enclosed spaces as the moon's light shone down on the path. The figure sped towards the opening and when out of the forest's presence – a sound of skidding was made as the figure halted right in front of a cliff. The howls were getting closer as the figure panicked – but spotted another cliff on the other side and had a crazy idea as he or she looked back at where sounds were getting closer.

Taking a few steps back with a deep breath, the figure dashed in what seemed like a blur and took a huge leap of faith. He or She sprang into the air just before one of the wolves could get a grip on the red cloak. The wind rushing in the face for what seemed like forever and the feeling of feet of the ground felt like flying. Then gravity took its toll and the figure was falling back down to the ground only to find the ground quicker than thought. The figure looked back to see the wolves on the other side of the cliff growling in frustration as they left to leave the figure in peace.

With a sigh of relief, the figure dashed out of sight and ran into the area unknown. The lunar light danced across the ground revealing its beauty – as the figure passed a patch of lilies and onwards in the land.

The figure stopped at a tall tree blocking the moon's light and leaned against the bark panting, catching breath from so much running. A far light caught the figure's sight and turned his or her head towards it to see a giant castle with a peaceful village in front of it. With one last breath, the figure dashed towards the scenery running at a fast pace and headed near the castle's front.

Coming across the front of the castle, the figure slowed and stalked across the concrete ground in front of two big doors decorated in royalty. Then the figure revealed a basket with a baby blue coloured blanket covering over the opening – which was carried the whole way there to the castle doors. Very slowly the figure crouched down and placed the basket a few feet away from the doors onto the ground and slightly lifted the so soft blanket.

'Goodbye my child – we will meet again one day, and that day we will never be separated again,' the figure spoke as he or she softly kissed the forehead of a small child and gently placed the blanket back. Now rising onto to his or her feet, the figure quietly walked up to the castle doors.

'KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!' the sound of knocking filled the castle's walls.

After knocking the castle doors, the figure rushed out of sight before anyone could see him or her as planned and watched from a distance – close enough to see the scenery.

'Yeah, yeah – I'm coming!' called out a female voice coming from the other side of the doors.

With another sound, one of the great doors opened and there came out a human girl light skinned with strawberry blonde hair and turquoise coloured eyes. She looked around the area before casting her eyes upon a basket covered with a baby blue blanket. The girl gasped while crouching down in front of the basket and lifted the blanket.

The creature underneath the blanket was what seemed like a baby sapphire blue hedgehog with peach arms, belly, muzzle and ears and gorgeous emerald green eyes looking back at the girl.

'Mama?'

'Aw, cute little thing – what are you doing out here all by yourself?' the girl murmured before picking up the little hedgehog and cradling it in her arms. It yawned and shut its blue eyelids as an act to going to sleep.

The girl looked around the area but found no one in sight, 'Hello? Is anyone there?' she called out. But there was no one there to answer her. She looked back down at the youngling and smiled – this poor thing looked innocent and hopeless to her eyes that she was hypnotized by adorableness.

'Where's your parents little fella? Are they here somewhere? Or are you lost?' she asked the baby. She knew that someone put this little hedgehog here, but whom? 'Don't worry, I'm sure my sister Elsa will let me keep you,' she murmured while carrying the hedgehog in one arm and grabbed the basket with the other. She went inside and shut the door with her foot.

The figure in the distance had watched the whole scene and smiled, 'Look after my child and until then – we will meet again.' The figure wiped a tear and vanished into the night – without a trace.

'Elsa! Where are you? I need to talk to you!' the girl before called out walking in the palace looking for her sister awhile carrying the baby hedgehog and basket.

'I'm in my room Anna!' Elsa called out.

Anna started walking a different direction and was walking through a hallway until she came across a white door carved with blue markings all over. 'Um, can you open the door? I kind of have my hands full.'

Anna heard a groan on the other side of the door and with a sound from the doorknob, there Elsa stood facing her sister. 'Okay, what is it you have to –?'

Elsa looked at the little blue hedgehog in Anna's arm and looked at her sister weirdly. 'Um, what is that? And where did you get it from?'

Anna's eyes lit up like the sun in a split second. 'Elsa, you wouldn't believe it but I just found this baby blue hedgehog outside the front doors inside this basket and he was all alone. So I was just wondering if we can keep him?' Anna looked at her sister with puppy eyes as Elsa sighed.

'Anna, how can we keep it if its parents might be out there looking for him? And how do you even know it's a boy? It could be a girl you know?' said Elsa as she looked at her with stern eyes – showing how serious she was.

'Aw, but Elsa – he was all alone and if his parents were looking for him – where are they? Wouldn't they know he was here unless it was them who put them here? And haven't you seen the colour of this blanket? It's blue – that means he's a boy right?'

Elsa looked at the hedgehog and her sister. 'Please Elsa?' Anna pleaded but before Elsa could answer, a familiar snowman walked near the trio.

'Hey! What's going on around here? Is there something I don't know? Then I should know right?' a certain snowman with a snow cloud above his head said before walking over. He was just about to say something else but his eyes had wondered over to the sleeping hedgehog. 'Aww, he's so cute! Can we keep him? Or are we keeping him? Hey – what's this?'

The living snowman known as Olaf grabbed a piece of paper with his stick hands from the basket and looked down at the paper. He cleared his throat before speaking, 'Ahem,

_To whoever is reading this, you have found my son. I beg of you to look after him while I am gone but I will return someday. Until then, could you please look after him? He means everything to me. Oh, and his name is Sonic the Hedgehog and he is one years old, you'll find out why that's his name later on but for now, I look forward to meeting you in the future. Sincerely, unknown._

Oh – I get it. We have to look after him until his mummy or daddy comes back. So can I ask again – _are we gonna keep him?_'

'Please Elsa? They actually _want_ us to look after him,' Anna pleaded as both she and Olaf were giving Elsa the puppy eyes.

Elsa looked at both of them and at the hedgehog. If they got rid of him then his parents would return very unhappy. But if they kept him – they would come back right? As her thoughts drifted, she remembered her parents. It was the most sorrowful day she had ever experienced. Elsa remembered when she first heard that her parents drowned in that shipwreck and felt sudden sympathy for the hedgehog. His parents weren't here and they were willing for them to look after him. Something awful must have happened...

'Hello – earth to Elsa! Hello?' Anna snapped Elsa out of her thoughts as a smile casted its way to her face.

'We can keep him.'

'YIPEE!' Olaf shouted while running around in a circle, 'we're keeping him! We're keeping him! We're keeping! We're –!'

'Shhhh! He's sleeping!' Elsa shouted in a whisper with a smirk on her face. Olaf nervously laughed before turning his attention towards the baby hedgehog again.

'Elsa, put your arms out,' Anna spoke.

Elsa was confused but did it anyway as she watched Anna place the hedgehog in her arms. She froze startled at first but then relaxed seeing how the hedgehog slept in her arms, she started cradling him with a warm smile on her face.

'Oh, and by the way – I told you he was a boy. It says so on the note,' Anna said with a smirk on her face as Elsa shared one of her own.

'Why? Did you have a name for him if he was a girl?' Elsa asked playfully.

Anna chuckled nervously. 'What? Why would you think that? He's got a name anyway.'

Olaf walked up to Elsa and stared at the sleeping hedgehog. 'Can I hold him after you?' Elsa and Anna gave him a look that said _no_ as Olaf chuckled nervously. 'Then can I pat him?'

Olaf tried to look innocent as best as he could as Elsa sighed with a smile and kneeled down to Olaf's height.

Olaf lifted his stick arm and gently stroked the hedgehog's forehead. The baby cringed at the touch but relaxed afterwards. After Olaf finished patting the hedgehog's head, Elsa rose to her feet and looked back down at the youngling.

'Oh, his fur is so soft… Wait a minute – I can feel things that I touch?!' Olaf shouted in a whisper as Elsa shook her head in amusement.

'Oh – right,' Olaf sighed.

'So, what now?' Anna asked to end the silence spreading in the atmosphere.

Elsa looked up to face her sister. 'What now? We look after him until the day his parents arrive.'

'Let's hope that's not soon,' Olaf said with his head down but brightened up in a split second. 'Cause we still have to play together and do all that fun kids' stuff with the toys and that. And – and play in the snow!"

Elsa looked down at the baby hedgehog in sadness. 'I just hope I don't make the same mistake I did with you Anna…'

Anna gave her sister a reassuring smile. 'Don't worry so much Elsa. Everything will be fine, I promise.'

Elsa gave her a stern look. 'How can you keep a promise you don't know you can keep?'

'Just trust me – you'll see. And besides – you can control your powers now so you don't have to worry about anything, right?'

Elsa looked at her sister and back at the little hedgehog with a worried look. She could control her powers now right? She hoped that the mistake she had made years ago wouldn't repeat – otherwise she would not forgive herself.

Anna had something on her mind and she was showing it. Elsa caught that look and smirked.

'I know that look – now what is on mind?' Elsa asked. Just a few seconds of waiting in silence until Elsa gets her answer… 

Anna bit her lip and spoke, 'Well… I was wondering if he could sleep in my room – so – I can watch over him in case any intruders come! Yeah, that's it.' Anna chuckled nervously as she knew Elsa had known too well the real reason – the hedgehog was just too adorable.

'Well? Where about in your room is he going to sleep?' Elsa asked as Anna had the _I don't know _look with a freakish smile on her face – obviously freaking out.

Olaf looked down at the basket and had an idea. 'Hey, what if he sleeps in that basket tonight? He can still fit in it so it should be fine, right?'

Anna looked at the basket with a thinking expression. 'You know, I think that's not a bad idea and besides – we can get him a proper bed tomorrow right?' Anna unconsciously lifted the soft blanket that the baby hedgehog was lying in before and had a surprised look on her face. 'Hey guys! Check this out!'

Elsa and Olaf looked at Anna and saw her bring out seven objects. There were; two white gloves, two white socks and two matching shiny red shoes with a white stripe and a gleaming golden buckle at each end of the shoes. Anna felt the shoes and it was _hard_ material – whatever it was and it didn't look like it would fit a baby at all. But what stood out the most out of all the objects was a shining green gem – glowing with beauty.

'Hey, there's another note,' Olaf said as he picked up a piece of paper which was hanging out of one of the shoes. 'Ahem,

_These shoes, socks and gloves will be for Sonic when he gets older, trust me, he will need them, especially the shoes. And the gem, well it might be useful one day but put it in a protected area until Sonic is fifteen. Sincerely, (again) unknown._

Wow, his parents sure must love him – they give him shoes, jewels and everything!'

Elsa cleared her throat gaining the two's attention. 'Well, I guess we should head to bed. We have a big day tomorrow and we got to have a lot of energy – trust me. I've heard that sleep is precious when raising a baby. Anna, I suggest you have him in the basket in your room tonight and keep those shoes and stuff somewhere safe – if it's from his parents then we best keep it for him.'

Anna jumped with glee before Elsa placed the baby hedgehog back in Anna's arms as Olaf volunteered to take the basket – since it was easy to carry. While Elsa carried his parent's gifts and followed.

She couldn't explain it but Elsa thought there was something weird with that gem. To her it felt as if it was enchanted with a mystical power. It was very strange. But she quickly shook that out of her mind and set it to what was important right now.

They had arrived to Anna's room and had found a place in the room where the basket could be placed safely out of harm's way while under Anna's watch. Gifts from the baby's parents were put in a safe storage where it would not be lost. They placed the sleeping hedgehog in his bed for the night and turned out the light as Elsa went to bed in her own room while Olaf stayed in Anna's room – claiming he will be the bodyguard.

Anna couldn't sleep as she kept staring at the baby hedgehog – he was small, so fragile and helpless. And she never thought that she and her sister would ever have the responsibility of raising a baby before. With her sister being the queen, Anna herself would probably have to look after him most of the time. At least Olaf will probably volunteer to help. Maybe she can ask Kristoff for help when he has time off.

Anna somehow got out of her trance and sighed before looking at the hedgehog one last time while closing her eyes. 'Goodnight, Sonic – sweet dreams.'


	2. Meeting the Trolls

Destiny: Chapter 2. - Meeting the Trolls

* * *

><p>The sun shone through the room giving it light and warmth as Anna curled up under the bed's covers – snoring quietly. A pair of emerald orbs glistened beside the bed's side and looked up at Anna's sleeping form. A peach finger poked her leg which hung out from the bed sheets. Anna reacted by tucking her legs underneath the warm blanket and rolling over to the side opposite of the emerald orbs.<p>

The orbs disappeared and a quiet shuffling noise was heard as two peach hands came from the end of the bed and tugged at the bed's covers – before the whole blanket fell off.

'What?! Who? I'm awake!' Anna said as she shot up from lying down and looked to see the covers gone. She started shivering a little and got up from the bed. 'Alright – who took my blanket? It's cold!'

A collection of high pitched giggles was her answer as her eye's sight caught something moving underneath her bed. A smirk made its way to her face as Anna spoke, 'Gee, I wonder who took my blankets – because I'm still tired.' Anna made a fake yawn as she jumped back on the bed and rolled over to her side – closing her eyes. And that smirk never leaving her face. 'Oh well – I might as well go back to sleep anyway.'

'No! Don't go back to sleep – the sky's awake!' a high pitched voice yelled when a small blue figure emerged from underneath the bed and tackled Anna's side from her back. 'Anna, don't go back to sleep and get up – please?' The blue figure started nudging Anna's shoulder and her response was a snore… or was it? 'Fine! I'll stay here until you get up!'

Anna's eyes opened wide as she made a swift move to grab the small blue hedgehog and started tickling the blue one's sides. 'I'm awake!' Anna sang as the blue figure was laughing and squirming under her grasp.

'Ha! Ha! Ha! OK! OK! Ha! Ha! You can let me go now!' the kid breathed before Anna let go of the blue hedgehog.

'I won this morning,' Anna grinned as the kid pouted in a playful manner.

'Aw,no fair! I'll win next time!' the kid said before jumping off the bed and tugging at Anna's hand. 'Come on, it's snowing outside! Let's go play!'

'Alright Sonic, just give me a moment before we get going.'

Sonic responded by running out the doors and around the hall ways.

Anna smiled to herself as she watched young Sonic run out the door carrying on like every little kid does. It had just been three years since that night and already they were like brother and sister. It would only be a matter of time before Sonic grows up and becomes a teenager – becomes fifteen years old.

If only time wasn't so fast,Anna thought to herself when she walked over to get her hair brush and found her hair ruffled up like a bird's nest. 'Great…'

Sonic ran through the halls giggling and almost running into the staff. He ran down the stairs and into the ballroom. As Sonic ran straight down to the end of the room, he stopped in front of two large doors blocking his way. He rammed into the door only to find he wasn't strong enough. Sonic pouted as he tried pushing the doors with his bare hands – only to find no luck.

'Need any help?'

Sonic whipped his head around to find Elsa walking to him dressed in her traditional snowy outfit she had created. She walked up to Sonic and smiled.

'No, I'm strong enough!' Sonic said as he turned around and started pushing the door with all his might only to make a slight budge – but still did nothing.

Elsa chuckled in amusement and grabbed the door handle, moving it so it would allow the door do open. Sonic looked at the door in awe – still not believing how easy it was.

Elsa looked at him and chuckled. 'It was locked.'

Sonic looked quickly snapped out of his trance. 'I knew that!'

'Sure you did. Now come and put these on – it might be cold outside.' Elsa took out a red winter jacket hat felt like soft thick cotton with white fluffy bits that took over the ends. She put it on Sonic and gave him a pair matching red gloves with white fluffy ends, followed by black winter boots.

'Thanks Elsa!' Sonic called before he ran out into the snow outside.

Elsa smiled as she watched him run out into the snow – but her smile quickly fell as she cringed. She was getting too attached. She couldn't because his parents will return one day. And he will be gone forever…

Out of her thoughts, Elsa walked out into the winter and stood before the guards at the big gates. 'Open the gates!' The guards nodded and slowly the doors opened revealing the view of the village ahead.

'Yippee! The gates are open! The gates are open! Come on, let's go play in the snow!' Sonic said with glee and tugged at Elsa's hand. He started dragging her out into the field where a soft patch of snow laid.

The villagers looked but went back to what they were doing since it was normal when their queen would play with the young hedgehog. But some would still give eerie looks as if careful of what the hedgehog was capable was if he caused danger. Still, others would smile and enjoy seeing their queen happy with someone who could light up her spirit like her sister Anna does.

'Elsa! Elsa! Do the magic! Do the magic!' Sonic shouted as Elsa responded by crouching down to his height and started casting a snowball in her hand. She looked at Sonic with a spark in her eye.

'Ready?' Sonic responded with a nod as Elsa stood up and threw the snowball into the sky. It then exploded into a shower of snowflakes.

Sonic started laughing and running around trying to catch the snowflakes falling down. One one of them landed on his nose which made him sneeze which made the snowflake flow in a blissful way. Sonic continued playing until a familiar snowman came by...

'It's snowing! Oh how I love all the seasons in the year! Autumn and its colourful leaves, winter with all the snow, spring and all its flowers and summer because it's hot. Oh! There you are! Me and Anna were just looking for you.' Olaf came walking down and up to the hedgehog and queen.

Sonic saw the snowman coming over as his eyes brightened up with excitement. 'Uncle Olaf!' Sonic yelled with joy as he ran over to Olaf and gave him a warm hug before running back to catch the snowflakes again.

'Well, where is she?' Elsa asked.

'Oh, I think I left her in the castle because I thought we were splitting up and oh! I better tell her that you two are here! Wait here – I'll come back!' Olaf said before running at his best speed – which was more like fast walking and left. Until…

'Oh! There you are! We were just talking about you – Sonic and Elsa are over here,' Olaf said not far away and started walking back with Anna by his side.

Anna came wearing clothing all too familiar with colours of pink, blue and aqua. She came up to the trio and smirked. 'What were you guys talking about?'

'Just the fact you take long to get dressed,' Elsa said with a smirk of her own.

'Right. Anyway why do we close the gates at night and open them again in the morning? Why not just leave them open?'

Elsa laughed. 'Anna, how many times must I tell you? We keep them close for safety, _remember?_' Elsa said glancing at Sonic for a moment to see him and Olaf having a snowball fight.

'Of course I remember, silly,' Anna said. She remembered a night not too long after they found Sonic they thought he got lost or ran off when he was actually playing outside with some fireflies. After that night they kept the gates closed at nightfall.

'Heads up!' Olaf's voice shouted as his head flew right past the sisters and looked back at Sonic to see him holding a snowball in his hands.

'Oops…' Sonic said quietly.

'I'll go get him,' Anna said as she went to get Olaf's head as the rest of his body walked around in an attempt to find his head. Anna came back and placed Olaf's head back on his shoulders as he sighed in relief.

'Ah, that feels much better – now let's keep PLAYING!' Olaf shouted as he picked up a piece of snow and tried to shape into a ball. Instead, it failed as the bit of snow crumbled like a cookie and fell back onto the snowy ground. 'Aw, it worked last time.'

Elsa chuckled in amusement as she spoke, 'How about we all play a different game?'

Sonic's ears perked up as he ran over to the trio. 'I know! I know! Let's jump over mountains of snow!'

Elsa's eyes widened as she remembered when her Anna did that when they were little, she almost caused her sister's death. Elsa came back into reality and tried to sound as calm as possible. 'How about we play a game that's more safe? You could fall and hurt yourself.'

Or she could make the same mistake she did with Anna years ago.

'Aw, but Elsa! We never play that game!' Sonic whined.

But before Elsa could speak back – Olaf cut in. 'Yeah, we never play that one! Let's play it!'

Elsa looked at the two with worry as Anna placed her hand on her sister's shoulder. 'Come on Elsa, how bad can it be?'

If only she knew…

The situation wasn't helping as both Sonic and Olaf gave her the puppy eyes. 'Oh alright! But only this time,' Elsa sighed as the two cheered in victory.

'Come on! Let's play!' Sonic cheered as Elsa casted the first mountain which was small in height but she made more with her powers as each one got higher.

Sonic jumped on the first one and leaped over to the next continuing on as Olaf followed doing the exact same thing (only he didn't jump as far but still made it onto each pile of snow). Sonic and Olaf laughed as they had fun jumping on each mountain of snow with each ones height remained the same. Elsa kept casting more piles of snow and kept the rest at a certain height which was about three metres in height.

'Ha! Ha! Ha! Higher! Higher!' Sonic cheered as Elsa casted piles reaching six metres in height – knowing how adventurous Sonic was.

Sonic and Olaf leaped from one pile of snow to another laughing and cheering as they went on. Elsa smiled as the two had fun and successfully casted mountains of snow catching Sonic who was in lead of the two. Until unsuspectedly, Sonic started jumping faster making Elsa nervous as she made each snow pile.

'Slow down Sonic!' Elsa shouted but Sonic didn't listen and kept jumping faster and faster after each leap.

Sonic was jumping at rapid speeds to the point Elsa suddenly missed the chance to cast a snow mountain to catch the young hedgehog. In an act of panic, Elsa tried to make a pile of snow for Sonic to land on but missed. And in slow motion – just missed his chest. Elsa had fallen to the ground trying so as Sonic kept laughing unaware of the situation at hand and kept falling. Until a figure rushed over and slid across the snow with arms out and just in time to catch the young hedgehog.

'Uncle Kristoff!' Sonic laughed as he jumped out of Kristoff's arms and ran over to Anna and Elsa. They both sighed in relief.

'Sonic, why didn't you slow down when I told you to?' Elsa asked as she put her hands on the hedgehog's shoulders looking at him with concern.

Sonic looked down as his eyes shimmered in sadness. 'I… I…'

'Oh, it doesn't matter as long as you're safe,' Elsa sighed as she hugged the young hedgehog who returned the embrace.

'I'll save you!' shouted Olaf as he jumped off the last snow mountain and fell to the ground face first. 'Or not,' he muttered in the snow before coming back up and walking over to the others.

'So, did I miss out on anything?' Kristoff asked as he caught Anna's sight.

'Well, other than what just happened then no – nothing else,' Anna answered.

Then a familiar reindeer approached them and made a noise to catch their attention. Sonic's ears perked up as he saw the reindeer and revealed a bright smile. 'Sven! Sven!' the young hedgehog called as he ran over to Sven who lowered his head so Sonic could hug his snout.

Kristoff then turned to Elsa with a nervous look. 'Um, I was just wondering… C-can I take Sonic to see my friends? They've been bugging me and they really want to see him,' Kristoff asked with a nervous smile on his face – showing that he was seriously nervous asking Elsa.

'And who exactly are your _friends_?' Elsa asked concerned.

'Oh! Oh! They're trolls!' Anna answered before Kristoff could.

'Trolls?'

'Well, I'd say more like my family because they took me and Sven in when we were little and knew them ever since,' Kristoff answered.

Anna stepped into the conversation again. 'I'll go, I've met them before.'

'Me too! Me too!' Olaf shouted coming towards them before being tagged by Sonic and chasing after him.

'Well – I guess so. When would you be going?' Elsa asked.

'I suggest the best time would be around nightfall – since they like to come out more then,' Kristoff answered as Anna looked at her sister with pleading eyes.

Elsa sighed as she looked at the two. 'Alright, but make sure you guys come back before it gets too late.' The two had a pleased look on their face as Elsa waked over to Sonic who stopped running around when he saw Elsa coming. 'Sonic, would you like to meet Kristoff's family tonight?'

Elsa's answer was a bright face with a huge, happy smile. 'Yes! Yes! Of course I would!' Sonic laughed.

Sonic ran back to play with Sven and Olaf as Elsa watched in thought. How does Anna know the trolls? Elsa suspected that Kristoff had shown her before. Although it did give Elsa some comfort knowing that Sonic would have more company.

Nightfall came as Sonic, Anna, Kristoff and Olaf rode in a sleigh that Sven pulled and rode off into the forest. There were lights in the sky with a mixture of colours like greens, blues and pinks that shone through the night sky – guiding their way to the location. They went pass many trees and the spot that Kristoff remembered when he was little. They later arrived to an area of rock and stone with grass lushed over the ground and geysers that released warm air.

'Why does it snow at home and not here?' Sonic asked eyeing the new area with curiosity.

Kristoff jumped out of the sleigh and walked near one of the geysers while motioning his hand for Sonic to come over. 'See these geysers? They make the place warm so the snow wouldn't be able to come here – except Olaf of course since he's enchanted.'

Sonic hopped out of the sleigh and eyed the geyser with curiosity. He crouched down as an attempt to put his hand into the hole exploding with warm air until Kristoff gently grabbed Sonic's hand out of the way. 'Although it can be dangerous though if you put your hand in there,' Kristoff chuckled nervously.

Sonic's expression could be defined as confused but he shrugged it off and walked with the others who came out of the sleigh. They came across an area that sort of looked like an arena but was made of stone and grass. What stood out the most was the family of rocks scattered across the ground with grass covered over the top – so still to the point they looked lifeless.

Sonic eyed the area as if expecting something to happen while Kristoff walked over to a collection of boulders while tapping some of them. 'Come on! Don't you want to meet Sonic?' Kristoff called out while still tapping some of the boulders as Sven started running around the rocks with glee.

Sonic looked confused as ever and looked over at Olaf. 'What is Uncle Kristoff doing?' the young hedgehog asked.

'Oh! Oh! I remember this! Don't worry he isn't crazy – he's just trying to wake his family up,' Olaf replied with glee as he whispered to Sonic, 'although I thought he was crazy at first.'

Sonic was still confused and looked up at Anna as if looking for a better answer. Anna saw this and smiled. 'Don't worry, just wait and see.'

It was that moment the boulders started moving on their own and rolled over to Kristoff who stood in the middle – waiting for the big rocks  
>to surround him. Suddenly they all uncurled from their forms and revealed human-like faces, grass for clothes and crystal necklaces as they all blinked at the same time.<p>

'KRISTOFF'S HOME!' one of them shouted as the trolls started cheering and dancing as if the occasion was a celebration. Some of them were talking to Kristoff about their accomplishments and gossip for a minute before Kristoff calmed them down. 'You all know Anna and Olaf right?' They all nodded in response and looked behind the back to see them standing there with a small blue hedgehog. 'Well meet Sonic!'

They all cheered as Anna, Olaf and Sonic was carried over to the middle as the young hedgehog laughed along the way. Some of the trolls came up to Sonic to greet him as he happily talked to them and fooled around.

Two young trolls came up to Sonic and asked him if he wanted to play with them to which he had agreed to. While playing with the trolls, Sonic noticed that they curled into a ball and spun around like a ball – which gave him an idea.

'Hey, how do you spin like a ball like you guys just did?' Sonic asked.

'Easy, you just tuck in and roll!' one of the young trolls said while demonstrating by curling into a ball and rolling around the place while the other followed by.

Sonic then tried to curl himself only to end up doing a front flip and crashing on the ground to land on his bottom. 'Ow…' Sonic whined as the two trolls came back rolling to him and uncurling to reveal their selves.

'Come on, you can do it!' they both cheered as Sonic felt a determination in his heart to complete this goal and took a deep breath.

Sonic then quickly in a blink of an eye curled himself into a ball and as if on instinct, he started spinning on the spot – rapidly spinning faster after each turn until he looked just like a _blue glowing ball_. The trolls saw the sight and gathered around to see what was going on and as they did, Sonic shot off in his ball form and speeded around the area. He bounced across the stone walls – leaving a streak of blue as he went.

As Sonic was still bouncing from one spot to another, the trolls were getting worried if the blue hedgehog was going to hurt himself or possibly someone else. They had an idea as they threw their arms in front of them as an attempt to catch the blue ball but failed after each time.

Anna was trying to get Sonic to stop but she failed to reason to him as she held her arms out in front of her to attempt to catch him but failed just like the trolls. 'SONIC, STOP!' she shouted as she somehow caught Sonic in her hands and he uncurled to reveal himself again. He looked at Anna with a questioning look.

She put Sonic down and checked him for any injuries but was surprised to find none. 'Sonic, are you okay? No sores or scratches?' Anna asked as the young hedgehog looked up at her with confusion.

'Why would I have any sores? I just rolled like a ball like they did!' Sonic happily said as he pointed to the trolls who all had a confused face.

Then suddenly out of nowhere, a boulder came rolling to them which the trolls were clearing a path for. It uncurled to reveal an elderly like troll with longer grass-like hair and more crystals than the other ones. 'What is going on here?'

'Grand Pabbie, have you met Sonic? He's the one Anna and Elsa is taking care of right now,' Kristoff said walking over to the troll known as Pabbie.

'I can't say I haven't, where is he? I would like to meet him,' Pabbie asked as the trolls made room for him to walk through and saw the blue hedgehog on the other side of the path to let the wise troll get to the young hedgehog.

Pabbie walked up to Sonic and met a pair of emerald green eyes overwhelming with curiosity. The old troll softly smiled to the young hedgehog. 'Hello Sonic, I hear quite a lot about you from Kristoff here.' Kristoff nervously chuckled when Pabbie finished his sentence before continuing on. 'Might I ask a question, young one?' the troll's response was a nod, 'were you the one who bounced across the stone walls really fast?'

Sonic grinned proudly. 'Uh huh, I was trying to roll like a ball like you guys – it was fun!' the young hedgehog boasted with glee.

Pabbie thought for a moment before speaking. 'May I hold your hand for a moment? I want to see something,' the troll asked. Sonic looked up at Anna with a confused expression to which she responded with a reassuring look as Sonic held his hand out to Pabbie.

Pabbie gently grabbed Sonic's hand and suddenly flinched before relaxing and focusing on a thought for a moment before letting go of the hedgehog's hand. Pabbie gave Sonic a heart-warming smile and chuckled. 'You're a strong kid Sonic. I'll tell you that much for sure.' Sonic responded with a proud grin.

'Um… I don't mean to break the moment – but isn't Elsa expecting us to come home soon?' Olaf asked out of nowhere as Anna gasped.

'Oh yes! You're right Olaf! I almost forgot!' Anna said in a half shout tone.

Kristoff walked up to Pabbie. 'Well, I think I should take them back.' Pabbie replied with a nod before he walked back leaving Kristoff within his thoughts. Pabbie isn't usually this quiet. What was on his mind that disturbed him?

'Kristoff! Time to go!' Anna yelled while helping Olaf into the sleigh as Sven nudged his shoulder telling him to hurry up. Kristoff was just about to walk over to the others until he heard the trolls whine.

Kristoff quickly walked back to the trolls and crouched down. 'Maybe I'll bring them over another time,' Kristoff whispered as the trolls responded by cheering in a whispered tone.

As Sonic said good bye to his new friends he heard them whisper to him. 'Hey, that was a cool move back there. What are you gonna call it?' one of young trolls asked.

Sonic thought for a moment before coming up with a name, 'I think I'll call it a _Spin Dash_.' The two trolls cheered as Sonic walked over to the sleigh and hopped in (even though Anna insisted on helping him).

As the trio took off, Pabbie was deep in his thoughts. That kid has magic inside that he has never encountered before. Heck, he didn't even _know_ if it was magic. It seemed like something very mysterious, something powerful, something … _chaotic_. Pabbie hoped that Sonic would be okay. After all, he does have a heart of gold.


	3. A Need For Speed

Destiny: Chapter 3. - A Need for Speed

* * *

><p>'Catch me if you can Olaf!'<p>

'OK!' Olaf yelled while a now seven year old Sonic who ran away from him in a game of tag. The snowman was having a hard time catching up due to his small legs. It was spring time and the whole village was buzzing with excitement as was Olaf's cloud following him from above his head. The two were playing outside the palace gates where a patch of lush green grass laid where Sonic and Olaf happily played.

After the visit to the Trolls, Sonic had practiced using his new Spin Dash ability over the years. It took time, but Sonic shortly learned to control the direction of his dash and soon mastered his new ability. Shortly, Sonic had grown a love for running. He would go outside every day and always play a game that involves running. Sonic also admired the palace guards for some reason. He would watch when they would help people if something happened and he would always plead to go with them. But his answer from Elsa would always be the same because of her worry for him.

Speaking of Elsa, she was heading towards Sonic and Olaf during their game. 'Sonic! Olaf! Time to come inside! It'll be dark soon!'

The two heard Elsa's shout and both whined but followed Elsa inside as the palace gates was shut behind them. Sonic looked back at the gates and saw the last little bit of outside before it was closed off completely.

Once they were inside, Anna came up running and held Sonic in the air before setting him back down on the ground. 'Ha! Ha! You're becoming a big boy aren't you?'

'Uh huh, and I'm getting so much faster at running that one day I'll become the fastest thing alive!' Sonic boasted with confidence as Anna laughed and ruffled up the fur on his head.

'Sure you will.'

Sonic laughed and turned to face Elsa with a thought in his mind. 'Hey Elsa, can I go to the village tomorrow?'

Elsa blinked – startled by the question. 'Why would you want to go to the village?'

'I want to meet other people and play with the other kids. So can I go please?' Sonic gave Elsa a pleading look that was hard to resist.

Anna faced Elsa with a reassuring smile. 'You know you can't keep him away from the village forever and besides – I'll go with him if it gives you any comfort and I'm sure Kristoff will be there as well.'

Elsa sighed in defeat. 'Alright, but if anything is to happen you two come straight home.'

'OK! We will!' said Sonic with glee.

'Oh! Oh! Can I come too? I haven't been there in ages!' Olaf said. The last time he was in the village was after the winter storm incident. That was because he wanted to stick with Sonic, Elsa and Anna in the castle. So now was his chance to go once more!

'Sure, why not?' Elsa sighed. 'But that means off to bed – now run along,' she said to Sonic who laughed all the way to his bedroom. Which was the same one as Anna's since there was half the room available for him to sleep in.

'OK!' Olaf shouted before running after Sonic – followed by Anna.

Elsa wondered if the next day was going to be alright. This was the first time she allowed Sonic inside the village and she feared their reaction to him. Although some have seen him playing outside the castle walls with a positive reaction – Elsa had seen others give the young hedgehog _eerie_ looks. Those were the ones she feared their reaction…

She quickly shook those thoughts out of her head. Now was not the time to worry! It was time to sleep! But she could not get those thoughts out of her head.

The next morning Sonic and Anna were getting ready to go to the village. Olaf stood near the front doors waiting for them (rather impatiently).

'Man, its' boring waiting. I wish I could do something while I wait but I can't think with all this _boredom!_' Olaf said as he sat down on the floor waiting in his doom of boredom. His wish came true when Sonic and Anna came walking to him and in one second – Sonic was already hugging Olaf as he gladly hugged back. 'Wow, one day you will be so tall – I won't be able to hug you back anymore!'

Sonic laughed back in reply as he saw Elsa walking up to them. 'Will you be fine Sonic?' Elsa asked while lowering her height to Sonic's.

'Don't worry Elsa, I'll be fine!' Sonic replied as he jumped into her arms and hugged Elsa tight. Elsa was surprised at first but slowly hugged back, returning the embrace. Sonic broke away and went outside with Anna and Olaf following close behind. While Elsa watched them go.

Why was it so hard not to get attached? His parents are coming back one day and he will be gone forever. Elsa sighed depressingly and waited for them to return.

It was only a matter of time before they got to the village and Sonic awed in amazement. There were people everywhere and the place was decorated beautifully like it was every day. There was also a yummy smell that came from the bakery and food stores. Sonic smelt the scent and was starting to get hungry.

Anna saw this and laughed. 'Do you want to get something to eat?' Sonic lit up after the question and nodded in response, 'okay, let's go!'

They went to the bakery and bought some buns that were filled with fresh cream inside. They bought some and Sonic and Anna enjoyed them. It was too bad Olaf couldn't eat.

When they were walking by the village, people were giving strange looks at Sonic. But they didn't do anything to harm him. Some would look and smile. However, others were more cautious – especially when he was around the princess.

'Why is everybody looking at me like that?' Sonic asked.

'You're just… a bit different. That's all,' Anna replied. 'Although I think some people are looking at Olaf more than they are at you,' she whispered.

'What?' Olaf asked out of surprise while Sonic and Anna had burst out laughing.

When they were walking by, Anna stopped in her tracks and looked through a glass window to see a dress on display inside. Anna looked at the dress as if she was hypnotized. Sonic and Olaf looked at her weirdly.

'Um – what are you doing?' Olaf asked.

Anna snapped out of her trance and looked at the two with a sheepish smile. 'Well, it's not every day you find a nice dress out on display.' This response only made Sonic and Olaf to look into space with a confused and weird looking face. Anna sighed. 'It's a girl's thing.' They responded with a nod – understanding the message.

'Well, I want to go shopping in there for a minute and if you boys don't want to come then you two must stay here until I come back. So – anyone coming?' Anna asked.

'No way,' Sonic replied while shaking his head.

'Sounds boring,' said Olaf.

'Well, if that's your choice then stay here and don't move a muscle,' Anna said.

'But I don't have any muscles!' said Olaf.

Anna sighed while trying to hold back her laughter. 'Don't move any bit of snow.'

'Got it!'

'Finally!' Anna then walked inside the shop leaving Sonic and Olaf waiting outside in silence.

'So – what do you want to talk about?' Olaf asked while staying perfectly still like a frozen statue. However, before Sonic could answer – a group of boys came up to them.

'HEY! You! _Blue kid!_' A boy looking around ten years old came up to the two but focused his attention on Sonic. Two other boys behind the main one came as well. 'You must be the one everyone keeps talking about and I'm here to get something straight – no one takes my thunder around here! Not even some rodent of a porcupine is gonna take that from me!' he hissed.

That comment offended Sonic as an outraged expression appeared on his face. 'I'm NOT a _porcupine_ or _rodent!_ I'm a hedgehog! HEDGE-HOG!' Sonic shouted while the boy only smirked at the comeback.

'Alright then, "_hedgehog_", let's strike a deal. We'll have a race to see who's faster. If I win – you are to never come back to the village and if I win – I won't bother you anymore. Unless you become a pain in my side.' The boy held out his hand while smirking. 'Deal?'

Sonic looked at Olaf who was making _no_ gestures. However a determined look on Sonic's face proved he was ignoring the snowman. 'DEAL!' Sonic said as he shook hands with the older boy.

'By the way, the name's Alexander but everyone calls me Alex,' the older boy name Alex said.

'Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog,' Sonic replied introducing himself.

'Well then, "_Sonic the Hedgehog_". Prepare to eat my dust!'

Sonic pouted as Alex walked away and while he was doing so – one of the boys behind crept up to Sonic. 'You shouldn't have gone with it, Alex is one of the fastest kids around here,' he whispered.

'Yeah well, I'll show that big bully!' Sonic replied overfilled with confidence before walking after Alex.

As the other two boys followed, Olaf was panicking on the spot. 'Oh no! Oh no! Oh no! This is terrible! Anna said exactly not to move a muscle or bit of snow! And I'm moving a heap of snow!' Olaf shouted as he kept running in circles before spotting someone familiar not far from him – he got an idea. 'Oh! I know what I'll do!' Olaf said as he started running as fast as could with his little legs – which was more like fast walking. 'Sorry Anna, but I had to move a bit of snow.'

Meanwhile with Sonic, he was following Alex to where they would have the race. It was an open area like an oval and much similar to the one outside the castle – only a little bit smaller. Alex stopped in front of the field and pointed to all of the trees that made the oval.

'See those trees, they mark the shape of the race line and these houses behind us,' Alex said while pointing out the area. 'So, stay close to the edges and you're in the line. We're going to have ten laps around here and the boys over there will time us and tell who won at the end,' he said pointing at the other two boys who were standing a distance away from each other to mark the space. Then Alex turned to face Sonic. 'Got it kid?'

Sonic nodded with determination. 'Let's just hurry up and get this over with!'

'I like your thinking, now let's move!' Alex shouted.

Sonic and Alex walked over to the start of the line and got into positions while the other two boys begun the countdown. 'Get ready – set – GO!' With a starting sprint, Sonic and Alex were neck to neck with each other. About half way around the second lap Alex took the lead. 'See ya later looser!'

Sonic got even more determined as he picked up the pace coming up to Alex again at the fourth lap. Alex looked at him and smirked. 'Picking up the pace huh? Then I better not go easy on you anymore!' Alex took the chance to dash ahead as it came to the sixth lap and was taking the lead. Now it was the seventh lap and Alex looked over his shoulder to see Sonic behind. 'Aw, what's the matter spikey boy? Are you giving up because you're realising you're a _porcupine?_' Alex teased.

Sonic's eyes snapped open as he felt a strike of lightning flood through his veins like the hail after the storm and speed up like thunder. Alex heard Sonic's footsteps coming faster behind him as he jolted and tried speeding up only to see Sonic turning into a blur of blue wind right past him. Like the thunder after the lightning, Sonic was now speeding around in a circle until he was a complete blur of blue streaks that followed behind him.

Alex stopped running and collapsed to the ground as he felt the loss of oxygen in the air. Sonic only kept running faster like lightning and someone could have sworn he speed through about one hundred laps or more. But that wasn't helping – since Alex was now suffocating inside Sonic's tornado of blue wind.

'Sonic!'

After hearing his name being called, Sonic started skidding to a halt to find that he slammed face first into a tree. The tree then fell forwards – going straight for Alex! Once Sonic opened his eyes, the area felt different as if he was in a void that was in slow motion. However, his attention fell on Alex – who was about to be crushed from the falling tree. Without warning, Sonic rushed towards Alex and pushed him out of the way – when the tree came falling down on him instead! Before Sonic could get up and escape the tree, the slow motion void collapsed as the speed of the tree falling came back to normal – and crashed onto Sonic.

'SONIC!'

Olaf came running to him as Kristoff dashed towards the fallen tree where Sonic was with Sven following close by. 'Sven, help me out here!' Kristoff shouted while trying to lift the tree. Sven responded by dragging his antlers underneath the tree (where Sonic wasn't laying) and used his strength to lift up the tree (with Kristoff helping as well). When the tree was lifted up enough, Kristoff swiftly got Sonic out from underneath before Sven dropped it.

Once Sonic was out, Kristoff checked him for a pulse or breathing to which he was thankfully. Kristoff was startled to find only a few bruises on Sonic's arms, legs, stomach and back – but ok. That wasn't right, Kristoff thought but he put that aside and focused on getting Sonic medical attention. 'Olaf! I want you to find Anna and tell her I'm going to get Sonic to a doctor!' Olaf didn't even respond and ran off to find Anna while Kristoff firmly settled Sonic on Sven's back. They then went to find a medical centre – where a doctor can help Sonic.

Sonic opened his eyes regaining consciousness. He looked around to find he was lying on a bed with some bandages placed around his arms, legs and waist. He then saw Anna, Olaf and Kristoff sitting on chairs beside him. 'Where am I?'

'SONIC! YOU'RE AWAKE!' Olaf shouted as he went to hug him but couldn't because of the bed being too high so he squeezed Sonic's hand. Anna softly gave Sonic a hug – careful not to touch his bruises and Kristoff did the same afterwards.

A woman (who was probably the nurse) walked in and smiled seeing Sonic awake. 'You were out for an hour, Sonic. And you were lucky to survive that tree.'

It clicked in his head; the memories were flooding back like a tsunami hitting the coast. He remembered the race and the tree falling down that was about to crush – Alex but he took the hit instead. There was something else he found out during all those events and it clicked in his head. 'You know, if it wasn't for today I probably would have never found out something.'

'Huh?' everyone asked at the same time.

'I found out I can run really fast! It was like the world was a blur around me. It was an amazing feeling and I want to try running that fast again!' Everyone stared awestruck at what Sonic said. How on Earth could he run so fast that the world was like a blur around him? 'And now… my feet are killing me.' Sonic looked down at his feet to find blisters marked upon his skin. 'How did that happen? It hurts…'

Anna held up Sonic's shoes; they were burnt and torn, definitely wouldn't be using them again. 'Oh…' Sonic said disappointed.

'Don't worry – we'll get you some new shoes.' Anna smiled and Sonic did the same back.

That night, Sonic, Anna and Olaf returned to the castle while Kristoff headed off with Sven to where they were staying. When the trio arrived to the castle, they found an over worried Elsa asking a million and one questions all at once (of course from seeing Sonic's blisters). But she got the entire story and was relieved to find Sonic safe.

A few weeks later, Sonic wanted to go out running again to test out his new speed after his blisters were healed. After some persuading with Elsa, he was able to try running again but came back with blisters and a burnt pair of shoes. This kept happening until around a month. But Sonic was not giving up being the persistent hedgehog he was. They tried every type of material that shoes came in that the kingdom had to offer – but none of them worked.

During those weeks Sonic never encountered or heard from Alex ever since that very day. Though Sonic never really thought about it. Since he was trying every way to get his feet up and running to the speed he wanted to achieve once more.

One day, when Sonic was in his and Anna's room, Anna and Elsa were walking down the hall discussing the subject.

'I can't seem to think of anything else Anna! There isn't any type of shoe that can handle Sonic's speed!' Elsa shouted at a voice only Anna can hear.

'Hmm – I wonder if shoes are better in the future. Or someplace else in the universe,' Anna asked randomly which only annoyed Elsa.

'Anna, we're not talking about shoes in the future or the universe! We have to sort out this shoe problem because Sonic isn't going to give up! And he always hurts himself after every attempt!'

'Whoa, calm down Elsa. We just have to think of something…' Then there was an awkward silence as the two sat down on a couch in the paintings room. Trying to think of way to solve the problem. All of a sudden, Olaf came waltzing in like nothing was going on until he saw Elsa and Anna's thinking faces.

'Hey guys, what are you thinking about?' Olaf asked.

'Trying to figure out a way to solve Sonic's shoe problem,' Anna mumbled in a flat tone.

Olaf's face lit up at the response. 'Well, I've been having this idea for a while that might just solve the problem. Want me to share?'

'Anything will do at the moment,' Elsa responded.

'Well, I was thinking that maybe those shoes Sonic's parents gave to him when he first came here might be the shoes for this kind of problem.' Elsa and Anna gave Olaf a ghostly stare as if amazed at the snowman's response. 'What? Have I got something on my face?'

'I can't believe we never thought of that…' Anna mumbled. She then looked at Elsa. 'Want to go get the shoes?'

'Gladly.'

Elsa and Anna went to get Sonic's shoes while Sonic stared up at the ceiling bored out of his mind. 'Man, I wish these sores would go away because I want to go out and run again!' Just before he could say anything else, Elsa and Anna came into the room suspiciously. He could see something hiding behind Anna's back. 'What's behind your back Anna?'

'Aw, I thought you wouldn't see anything! Oh well. Might as well show you, right Elsa?' Anna said.

'Right.'

Sonic was looking at them suspiciously but that moment ended when Anna brought out the items she was hiding behind her back. It was a pair of shining red shoes with a white stripe going over the top and a golden buckle at one side of each shoe. There was also a pair of snow white socks that went well with the shoes (especially the stripe). Sonic only started at the shoes for he never saw any like those before – it was like they came from another world.

'Are those… for me?' Sonic asked breaking the silence.

Elsa smiled. 'Of course those are for you. These shoes may be the last hope for your problem but we'll test them after those sores heal up.' Sonic only pouted after hearing Elsa's response – he wanted to try them out now! Elsa saw this and chuckled. 'Don't worry, they'll heal soon.'

'Here.' Anna then handed the pair of red shoes and white socks over to Sonic as he took them with no response. Sonic looked down at the shoes in his lap as he stared at them awestruck. He had never seen any shoes like these before. Unlike the ones throughout the entire kingdom these ones would have to be the best looking so far.

After some time and impatient waiting, Sonic's blisters were all healed up as he was now begging Elsa to try out his new shoes.

'Can I go try them out now, please?' Sonic begged Elsa with pleading eyes. She sighed in defeat and crouched down to his height.

'Alright, but just know that these shoes are probably the only ones left and if these don't help then you probably won't be able to run really fast,' Elsa said as Sonic looked down in sorrow from what he heard. 'But don't worry, they might just work and you can be the fastest thing alive.' After hearing this, Sonic looked up and gave Elsa a tight hug as she hesitantly hugged back.

Sonic broke away once again and rushed up to his room to grab his shoes as Elsa watched in depression. Why is it so hard not to get attached?

Once in his room, Sonic grabbed the shoes and socks and rushed up onto his bed with the items in hand. He sat on his bed and took out his first sock and put it on only to find it was way too big for his size. 'Hmm…' Sonic had an idea and folded up the end of his sock until it reached a certain level and it was now a great size for him. He did the same with his other sock until his feet were covered in snow white socks.

Sonic then grabbed his shoes and putted on his first one. 'Huh? It's too big. Hold on a sec,' Sonic said to himself as he looked at the gold buckle. He had a crazy idea as he started tightening the strap and somehow – the shoes magically grew smaller when he tightened it. Sonic got startled at first but tested it again by loosening the strap which only made the shoes grow bigger! The hedgehog only smirked at this. 'Cool!' Sonic then tightened the strap making it grow smaller until it reached a perfect size. He did the same with the other shoe and left the room at normal running speed.

Sonic ran down the hall and stairs until he reached the front doors to find Elsa there waiting for him – with two white gloves matching the colour of his socks. As soon as Sonic came up to Elsa he looked at the gloves suspiciously before Elsa spoke;

'Here, these gloves are also for you. In case your hands get cold during running,' Elsa said reassuringly before handing Sonic the pair of gloves which he happily took. He started putting them on only to find that they were too big for him. Before Elsa could speak, Sonic was folding up the end of his gloves until they reached a size good enough for him.

'Thanks Elsa,' Sonic said before hugging her legs since she was standing up. Elsa then slowly crouched down to Sonic's level so she could hug him back before he broke away and ran outside with glee. Elsa sighed before walking upstairs to a balcony where she could watch the event go by.

Sonic was running outside the gates in a normal speed to find Anna and Olaf waiting for him. 'Hi Sonic! Ready for another run?' Olaf asked as Sonic nodded in response.

'And we'll be watching from over here,' Kristoff said walking with Sven who jumped with glee.

'Yeah, and we'll be cheering you the whole way!' Kristoff said in a different voice to imitate what Sven was trying to say as the reindeer bounced around happily.

Sonic responded by nodding and looked ahead of the area to see a path marked for him which led around a safe way from the village and around the kingdom. The young hedgehog had gone through this course numerous amount of times trying to achieve his speed – so he knew the path off by heart.

'Well big boy, ready to go?' Anna asked as Sonic nodded in reply, 'alright then! Let's go to the starting point!'

The trio walked to the starting point which was in the middle of the open area by the castle. There were two white flags made of cotton swayed in the wind and a small windmill was placed near by – to see how fast the wind can go when Sonic would pass by. Anna, Olaf, Kristoff and Sven walked over a distance away from the path so they wouldn't get hurt in the process. Sonic walked over to the middle of the flags and got into a starting position.

'Ready –' Anna called out as tension had risen in the air, 'set –' Sonic braced himself for the starting dash and a world full of foot pain, 'GO!'

In a split second, Sonic sprinted leaving a gust of wind behind. Sonic had closed his eyes preparing for the worst but slowly opened them to feel no burning pain to his feet at all. Instead the world around him was all a blur, like there was only a few colours existed as the wind blew in his face. It was like there was no sound, no noise, no nothing! He could feel the beat of his heart that vibrated in a good feeling that he had never felt before. The wind blew in his quills like the grace of freedom rushing up to his face. A grin appeared on his face as he kept running. Now he knew what he was missing out on all this time – the feeling of _freedom_.

Sonic kept running without a care in the world and what felt like less than a minute – he was already back to the starting line. He then started skidding on the ground. He skidded across the ground and as he was – he left a mark in the ground doing so. Sonic kept skidding until he came to a halt which was directly right in front of a tree. Lucky he didn't crash into this one.

Sonic turned around to see the others running up to him. 'That – was – AMAZING! You were standing still and then _WHOOSH!_ You took off like thunder!' Olaf exclaimed.

'I got to hand it to you, THAT was pretty awesome,' Kristoff said.

'Yeah! It was amazing! I want to be as fast as you!' Kristoff said imitating what Sven was thinking.

Anna walked up to him and placed her hands on his shoulders as she crouched down to Sonic's height. 'You're becoming a big boy you know, and look! Your shoes are perfectly fine!'

Sonic then looked at his shoes to see they looked like the way they did when he put them on. No scratch, no burn marks, no nothing, just like new! Sonic gasped and gave Anna a big, tight hug as she hugged him back.

'Come on; let's go tell Elsa the good news!' Anna said as she stood up and started walking towards the castle followed by Olaf. Kristoff and Sven left to go back to the village leaving Sonic to look at the clouds in the sky.

'Now I know what freedom feels like,' Sonic said to himself before following Anna and Olaf back to the castle.


	4. Zero to Hero

Destiny: Chapter 4. - Zero to Hero

* * *

><p>'WHOOSH!' a strong force of wind blew through the village.<p>

People were taken back by the force of the wind, almost falling over. Some villagers shrugged and went on with their business. While some would have scrunched up faces even yelling at the wind but went back to what they were originally doing.

'That kid is going to cause us some trouble one day! I don't even know how the queen handles him!' a man mumbled to himself and went back to his morning walk.

A streak of blue went outside the village and into an open area. The streak stopped revealing a familiar figure skidding across the ground before sitting on a huge boulder that was nearby.

That figure sighed before staring at the area. It was an open field covered with a layer of lush green grass and forest trees surrounding the area creating a perfect oval. There was a pond right in of the boulder the figure was sitting on while a tall tree stood a small distance away from the body of water.

'Heh – I don't see what the problem is with having a morning jog?' Sonic said to himself. He looked down at the water in front of him as he saw his reflection. A twelve year old blue hedgehog with peach arms, belly, ears and muzzle and emerald green eyes who stared back. 'Is it because I look different?' Sonic closed his eyes and felt the breeze flow through his quills. The feeling of freedom rushing back to him as a smirk made its way to his muzzle.

'Well, I can't just sit here all day! I'm going for another run!' Sonic exclaimed. He then stood on the boulder and performed a back flip to land perfectly on the ground – a trick he learnt while trying out some new moves.

'Hold it right there mister!'

Sonic looked behind him only to see Anna running up to him. Sonic only smirked and waited. 'One – two – three…'

'GOTCHA!' Anna yelled out as she was about to tackle Sonic. But he sidestepped to see Anna fail her attack and crash onto the ground face first.

'If you're gonna catch me, you're gonna have to be faster than that.' Sonic chuckled with a smirk on his face.

Anna looked at him with challenged grin of her own. 'That's why I bought back up!' She winked at Sonic who only stood there confused until a familiar snowman came by…

'I'M COMING!' Olaf yelled out to which his snow cloud appealed with glee. Sonic gave him a smug smile and sidestepped out of the way before Olaf could grab him (which would've result into a failure anyway). 'Aw! You're always too quick!' Olaf said in a playful manner.

'And you don't give hugs anymore!' Anna shouted in the same manner.

Sonic only chuckled at the two. 'Well, you know – getting bored here and by the way where's Elsa?'

'Doing queen stuff. You know the usual,' Anna replied.

Then there was an awkward silence between the three before Sonic got into a running position. 'Well, I'm getting bored just being still! See you later!' Sonic said before dashing off and leaving behind a blue streak. Anna sighed looking out the direction Sonic took off.

'He's always on the run now isn't he Olaf?' Anna sighed before turning her head to look at the snowman. 'Right?'

'Huh? What? Did you say something Anna?' Olaf asked somehow breaking out of his trance. Anna chuckled.

'Come on, let's go back to the castle,' Anna said while heading there. Olaf followed with glee, as did his snow cloud above his head.

Sonic ran throughout the land in a path he recognised by heart. His legs were carrying him at great speeds. He then ran faster as an arrow started to form in front of him – along with a feeling that there was a wall blocking him from running any faster.

'Must – run – faster!' Sonic said to himself in a forcing manner. The arrow in front of him started closing in as he ran faster. 'Almost – there…'

Sweat passed his face as he tried to break the invisible wall that kept him from running faster. Sonic was just about to achieve his goal until he felt a sudden shock that pushed him back – crashing into the ground rolling as he did so. Sonic came to stop and uncurled himself.

'I was so _CLOSE!_' Sonic shouted to nobody as he lifted himself up. 'Just a little faster and I would have broken that wall that keeps me from running any faster!'

Sonic pouted for a bit before looking down at his red and white striped shoes – where a spark of hope glittered in his eyes. Sonic smiled and looked out to the distance. 'I won't give up! No matter what!' He stood in a running position and dashed off with a streak of blue behind.

Elsa walked through the halls of the castle thinking about some letters she had received from her village. There were many complaints about Sonic running through the village at his high speeds. People were getting very annoyed and claimed Elsa should do something about it.

Elsa sighed as she walked out onto a balcony watching the village. How it was so peaceful. Elsa looked down at a family of three; a mother, father and daughter. The two parents were playing with their child. The father picked his daughter and held her in the air which she laughed with glee. Elsa smiled remembering her parents when she was young, they were such great people. She will make them see that Sonic is a good soul.

While lost in her trance, Elsa spotted a blue streak coming towards the castle at great speeds. Before she knew it, a breeze of wind brushed past her from behind. She looked behind to see Sonic smiling at her.

'Hey, what's up?' Sonic asked, that warm smile never leaving his face.

'Oh nothing – just looking at the village,' Elsa replied looking back down at the village again. Sonic walked next to her and looked as well.

'Hey, check out the view!' Sonic grinned as he looked at a group of kids about his age. 'HI!' Sonic shouted at the group while waving his hand getting their attention. But they only looked and frowned while walking away. One of the kids in the group waved to him but one of the other members of the group pulled the friendly kid away. Sonic stopped waving as his smile fell into a saddened look of rejection.

Elsa looked at him sympathetically and rubbed Sonic's back to comfort him (while avoiding his sharp quills). 'Don't worry about them. They're being impolite and rude – those are the kind of people you should ignore.'

Sonic's expression never left his face. 'But everyone does that. I just feel like an outcast…'

Elsa was quiet for a moment remembering the time when she locked herself away from the world – fearing that she would hurt everyone with her powers. Sonic's situation was similar, only a social one where he is not accepted by others. Thus remembering when others feared her because of her powers. She was not going to let Sonic lock himself away from the world.

Elsa kneeled down to Sonic's height and grabbed his shoulders, making him look into her eyes. 'Not everyone. Anna, Olaf, Kristoff, Sven and I know that you are one of the greatest souls that has ran through this kingdom and I don't want you to lock yourself away from the outside world.' Sonic looked at Elsa with a small smile as she stood up and looked at the distance. 'You know what I used to say to myself when I felt rejected one time?' Sonic faced Elsa in interest. 'Let it go.'

Sonic looked at Elsa confused. 'What do you mean by that?'

'I mean by for you to let go of all the stress and feelings that haunt your mind. To be free and just be who you are. Let the true you come outside instead of being locked up inside that cage of humiliation and be yourself – the true you.' Elsa looked at Sonic and smiled. 'You can't hold back the true you from the outside world.'

Sonic looked at Elsa with thankful eyes and leapt into her arms which surprised her. 'Thank you, Elsa. I'll always remember that.'

This surprised Elsa since it was now rare for Sonic to give hugs. But she smiled and returned the embrace.

'OH COME ON!' a familiar voice boomed.

Sonic and Elsa shot their heads up to see Anna standing in the door way. 'You give Elsa hugs and not me? That's so not fair!'

Sonic smirked and stood up with a proud look. 'Well you have to catch me first!'

'Oh I will alright!' Anna yelled before trying to tackle Sonic but again ended up as a failure.

'Too slow!' Sonic was about to run off again but Anna grabbed one of Sonic's legs quickly before he took off. This made him fall over face first onto the floor. Anna took that moment and encircled her arms around the hedgehog from behind as he was getting up – trapping him in her embrace.

'I've got you know!' Anna yelled playfully and started tickling Sonic's sides which he laughed in response.

'OK! OK! You got me!' Sonic yelled through his laughs. Anna let him go so he could catch his breath.

'I totally win this time.' Anna smirked with triumph.

'Yeah, yeah whatever,' Sonic lazily replied with a tone of attitude.

'Ooh, what was that? You want another tickle?' Anna said playfully before trying to tickle the him again but he jumped out of the way just in time.

Sonic landed perfectly on his feet before turning to face Anna. 'No thanks, I prefer not to be tickled.'

Anna rolled her eyes and got up and at that moment, a familiar snowman came in…

'HEY! What's going on here?' Olaf asked before he gasped, 'you guys had fun without me didn't you? I missed out on all the fun!'

'Well I think that's enough fun for one day because the dark sky will come soon and you all know what that means,' Elsa said as she chuckled at the other three's expressions.

'But I don't want to go to bed! I want to stay up all night!' Sonic pouted.

'Me too! Me too!' Olaf agreed.

'Well lucky dinner is up first before bed now come on,' Elsa said while ushering them to go to the dinner table.

Anna walked up to Elsa with a playful smile on her face. 'You know, I agree with them that we should stay up and –'

'Dinner table – _now!_' Elsa pointed down the hallway with that same playful smile on her face.

'Fine,' Anna grumbled like a child while Elsa only chuckled at her sister's behaviour.

The trio all had their dinner (except Olaf of course) and went to sleep in their comfortable beds. Sonic was secretly awake, waiting for everyone to fall into slumber. After it seemed like everyone was asleep, Sonic got out of bed and sneaked pass the snoring Anna. He crept through the hallways and to the same balcony as before.

He opened the curtains letting the luminous light shine through but pouted when he found the glass doors were locked. Sonic tried turning the handle on one of the glass doors but it didn't open. He looked around the room for something until he found a key on a nearby table in front of the fireplace. Sonic picked up the key and slowly unlocked the door – trying not to make a sound. The door unlocked as Sonic slowly opened the door to outside where he felt the night's wind brush his quills.

Sonic walked on the balcony and looked up at the sky, it was filled with stars that lit up the night – but he was looking for one in particular. He almost gasped when he found the star he was looking for. It was a great, shining star that stood out in front of the rest; the North Star. Sonic could almost hear the star twinkle as he was lost in a trance but shook his head – remembering why he was out there. He began to say:

'_Star light, star bright,_

_First star I see tonight,_

_I wish I may, I wish I might,_

_Have the wish I wish tonight._'

Sonic looked up at the star with hopeful eyes. 'I wish that everyone in the village wouldn't see me as they do now, instead something like… a hero.' Sonic smiled before walking back inside and locked the door, closed the curtains and put the key back to its original place – so it looked as if nothing happened.

The morning came as the village buzzed with excitement. The sun was shining through a clear sky and birds chirped with glee. The villagers went on like it was a normal day but silence fell through the air as a certain blue figure stood in front of the entrance.

'Hey, don't look at me! Just go on with your normal routine, I'm not gonna run through! Promise!' Sonic shouted waving his arms in front of him in defence. The villagers then went on with their original routine – although some were still disturbed.

With a sigh of relief, Sonic then walked in casually – fighting the urge to run. While Sonic was walking through, some of the villagers would smile at Sonic showing their kindness while others would glare daggers at him, making him feel uncomfortable. Sonic then ignored those stares and casually walked towards the village. He took in the view since he wouldn't normally see it so clear.

The surroundings were like what some would find in a village and particularly the same from the castle's balcony. The smells of plants, houses and air around him was beautiful but there was one smell that triggered the young hedgehog's nose the most – food. Sonic let his nose follow the way until he was face to face with a bakery.

The scent smelt glorious, the front was decorated beautifully but the greatest smell was the delicious treats at the stand inside just waiting to be eaten. Sonic then walked into the shop and inhaled the fantastic smells in the air. Just standing in the shop, Sonic felt warm and cosy as the smell benefit that feeling.

He remembered being there with Anna and buying the pastries. The memory reminded him of the cosy feeling he would get inside the bakery. It was there was a fireplace in there that made the air feel warm. It was great being in there.

'MUMMY! MUMMY! I WANT MY BIRTHDAY CAKE FROM THERE!' Sonic's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a small girl going inside the bakery with her mother. Her mother gave the girl a warm smile and nodded.

'Alright sweetie, we'll get your birthday cake from there,' she replied. This sent the girl jumping with glee as she pulled her mother inside.

Sonic watched the scene and wondered what it would be like if his mother were here with him. But he shrugged it off immediately – he didn't even know her.

When Sonic was walking in the village, he remembered a day with Elsa, Anna and Olaf. They all went to a hill near the castle where they could get a clear view of the sky. It was Elsa's day off queen work so they decided to go then.

At first they were looking for shapes in the sky and Elsa had found a bear which gave Anna a sneaky idea. She pretended there was a bear coming up to them and hid a cream pie behind her back. When Elsa turned to look at her, she threw the pie in her face.

Anna, Sonic and Olaf howled in laughter but Elsa threw a snowball at them all. She knew it was Anna that threw the cream pie and it turned out to be more than a picnic.

The four of them then started a snow fight thanks to the courtesy of Elsa creating a battlefield of snow. She created a giant snow cloud so the sun's heat wouldn't interfere. For the entire day, they were battling it out with snow.

Back in reality, Sonic stood with a smile remembering that day like it was yesterday. At the end of the day, Elsa was the one who won the snow fight (obviously with her powers). Although it didn't seem like there was a winner, just a pure fun game meant for everybody.

Sonic's thoughts were interrupted like a brick smashing a window when he smelt something in the air. The hedgehog kept sniffing in the air trying to pick up on the smell and widened his eyes at the familiar smell. It was smoke.

Sonic caught something at the corner of his eye and quickly shot his head towards it. Not too far away was a cloud of smoke rising into the air. The other villagers picked up on the sight of the smoke in the air as most of them gasped in fright. A tingling feeling was rising in the air.

'AHHHHHH!'

As soon as Sonic heard the scream, he bolted like lightning towards the source of the sound. When he halted to stop, he could not believe his eyes. The bakery he was outside of not long ago was drowned in a fiery blaze. Fire stormed inside the shop as villagers around him were gasping in fear at the sight of the deadly light.

'NO!' Sonic whipped his head around to see some villagers dragging away a woman trying to reach the fiery store. 'MY DAUGHTER IS IN THERE! LET ME GO!' the woman screamed as she was pulled away. The woman looked familiar…

Sonic turned his head to the building lit up from the storming blaze as a tingling feeling was rising in his heart. Without hesitation, he bolted through the glass door making it shatter. The villagers looked shocked at the blast and knew that someone had gone in there.

Sonic stopped running and halted when he was inside. That cosy feeling was gone now; it was replaced by dread and smoke. Leaving that thought, Sonic started running at a normal pace towards the kitchen and saw that entire room was covered with a wave of flames. Sonic ignored to go there and found a staircase that led to the next floor.

It wasn't long before Sonic arrived to the top of the staircase and found three doors in a hallway. The hedgehog stormed through the first one on his left and found a bathroom. Sonic went into the room, ignoring the fire in there and searched around but found no one. He left the room and opened the door that stood in the middle of the hallway.

The room looked like a study area where forums and papers littered the area creating a burst of flames in the room. Sonic ignored the smoke shadowing his lungs and searched throughout the room. There was no luck, the little girl wasn't in there so Sonic went out of the room and went to the door on the right side of the hallway.

Sonic started coughing because of the smoky air that was traveling in his lungs. He ignored his lung's desperation for clean air and opened the last door to find a bedroom. The bed sheets, curtains and pillows were lit up with fire as Sonic stormed through the room. He checked under the bed, opened a wardrobe but found no one.

'Hello? Is anyone there?!' Sonic shouted but he heard no response. 'HELLO?!'

Sonic was about to shout once more until he heard the cries of a young child. He perked his ears, looking for the source of the sound and found them… underneath? Sonic had an idea as he lifted up a rug that wasn't burnt yet and tapped the wood floor underneath the rug. He heard the crying of a child louder.

The fire was storming towards Sonic as he looked for a way to open the floor underneath him – until he found a latch on the floor. Sonic pulled the latch and it opened to reveal a dark room that was underneath him.

'HELLO?!' Sonic called and heard the sobs of a young girl that was looking right back at him. She looked awfully familiar. 'Hey, I'm going to get you out of here okay?' Sonic said soothingly to the young girl as he reached his hand out for her. 'Grab my hand, I'll pull you out.'

The little girl was hesitant but when a piece of debris fell into the room (covered in flames) she quickly took hold of Sonic's hand and let him pull her out. When Sonic pulled the girl out, she wrapped her arms around Sonic's waist – holding on for dear life even though he was a stranger. Sonic cringed at the hold, but took note on how much fire was ready to engulf them.

Sonic took the girl's arms of his waist as he knelt down to her height. 'Okay, you have to listen to me because this fire is going to get us any minute if we stand around so I'm going to get you out of here, OK?' The little girl nodded at the Sonic as he picked her up so he held the girl at neck height. 'Hold on!'

The girl held on to Sonic tight as he jumped over the flames that were just about to engulf them and landed in the hallway. The fire was everywhere from top to bottom, side to side, making it even more difficult to escape. Sonic ran through the hallway at a normal pace so he could see better and when the two came to the staircase – they found piles of debris blocking their escape.

Sonic put the girl down and looked back at her. 'Stay there, I'm going to clear the path!' he said to her before walking to the front of the staircase.

The flames coming from the debris was flickering in Sonic's eyes as he stared down the fire-covered wood in front of him. He then curled into a ball and started spinning rapidly on the spot until he looked like a blue glowing ball. After charging enough power, Sonic took off in a dash, destroying every piece of debris in front of him using his technique called the _Spin Dash_.

When Sonic uncurled at the bottom of the stairs, he saw the little girl following him. He picked her up again and started running towards the exit. However, when he was going to dash for the door, he tripped over a pile of debris. Sonic tripped over but held the girl protectively so she wouldn't get hurt – but he got his legs singed from the fire.

Sonic let go of the little girl as she crawled out of his protective arms and saw him lying on the ground – coughing heavily. He acknowledged her staring down at him and pointed towards the exit.

'Go ahead! I'll catch up! Just get out of here!' Sonic shouted to the girl as he struggled to get up – but it was too difficult through his burning coughs and singed legs. He didn't even know if he could make it out alive. At least she will be safe, Sonic thought.

Sonic was sure the girl was gone but what surprised him next was that someone was lifting him up onto his feet. He looked and was shocked at who was helping him up. The little girl had a determined look on her face as she helped Sonic up.

'You _can't_ give up! NEVER!' the little girl shouted as Sonic was now back on his feet.

Those words echoed throughout Sonic's head. As if he was hit by a brick wall.

However, Sonic was interrupted from his thoughts when the little girl yanked his wrist and was dragging him to the exit. She was pulling so much she didn't notice a piece of debris crumbling down onto them.

'LOOK OUT!' Sonic shouted. He jumped in the air, curled into a rapid spinning ball and homed in on the falling debris – making it shatter into pieces.

Sonic was surprised at the new move he just performed but he shrugged it off immediately. There were other things to worry about.

The two stood up quickly and both were coughing from the lack of fresh air. They both ran for the exit. However, debris came falling down in front of the door to escape – stopping the two in their tracks. With the fire surrounding them and the exit blocked – there was no way to escape.

The little girl tugged on Sonic's hand. 'I'm scared – what do we do?'

Sonic looked at the girl sympathetically before smiling at her. 'We don't give up. Never!'

Realising the message Sonic was giving her, the girl nodded. They looked for a way to escape. The little girl unconsciously looked towards the kitchen and saw fire storming towards a barrel that read _EXPLOSIVES_. The truth hit her as she pointed towards the barrel in the kitchen.

'Explosives!' the girl shouted. Sonic looked towards the direction the girl pointed and widened his eyes.

'We need to get out of here!' Sonic shouted as the two desperately looked for a way out.

From outside the building, the woman from before was trembling on the spot – hoping that the one who went in could save her daughter. Most of the village had evacuated to an open field while some stayed and watched – hoping the two in the fire could escape. The mother was about to walk into the building again until she heard the sound of ice coming towards the group.

Elsa came to the group, surfing on ice (a trick she learnt with her powers). She suddenly stopped in her ice trail and saw the blazing building in front of her and set a determined look.

'Stand back!' Elsa commanded as she started casting an ice dome around the building, so that the fire will go out under the freezing conditions.

'WAIT! MY DAUGHTER IS IN THERE!' shouted the same woman who desperately wanted to get her daughter out. 'The ice might freeze her!'

Elsa stopped and looked at the woman in surprise. 'Is there anyone else in there with her as well?'

A man spoke out of the crowd, 'We saw a blue blur go in there but I'm not sure who or what it is.'

'Blue blur?' Elsa asked with worry in her voice as the truth was coming in. 'SONIC!' Elsa shouted and tried to run into the fiery building – until two palace guards stopped her.

'Your highness, you should stay back!' one of the guards said.

'NO!' Elsa shouted, startling everyone. 'I NEED TO GET TO SONIC!'

'BOOM!' the building exploded as fiery debris came flying out.

Villagers screamed as the debris was coming towards them. Elsa reacted quickly by casting an ice dome to protect them. When the debris stopped flying, Elsa put down the ice dome and stared at what was left of the bakery store.

All she could hear was the sound of bells constantly ringing in a straight rhythm. Elsa slumped down on the ground – the puzzle all coming together. Sonic, her _little brother_, was gone.

She had failed to protect him. If only she was there to save him! This was all her fault, Elsa thought.

'NO!' the woman shouted, tears forming on her eyes. 'She can't be – no – she can't…' She choked on her words, feeling the same depression shadowing over Elsa.

Icy snow started swirling around Elsa as her emotions were morphed into that of depression, sadness and sorrow. Tears were on the verge of releasing from Elsa's eyes as the other villagers stood away from her – the swirl of icy wind surrounding her. Other villagers, who were parents or had siblings, felt sympathy towards their queen for she had lost one that was close to her. Just like her parents.

One of the villagers looked over at the swirling storm increasing strength and at the debris of what was left of the bakery store. The villager's eyes widened at the sight before his eyes.

'Look! Something is moving over there!' the villager shouted as everyone heard rustling noises over at the flattened debris. All eyes widened.

A piece of the debris was moving, as if something was trying to get out. Then all of a sudden, the moving stopped. Tension was starting to rise in the air as what happened next made the villagers shudder in surprise.

'CRASH!' A rapid spinning ball crashed its way through the debris and rose in the air before tumbling down onto the ground.

The ball somehow uncurled itself into a blue figure as the form stood up quickly and reached down into the hole it created. Slowly, the blue figure pulled out another form smaller than the blue one. The bigger one picked up the smaller one and started coming towards the villagers.

At that moment Elsa noticed what everyone was staring at. She squinted her eyes at the two figures. 'Sonic…?'

The two figures came in closer as they revealed to be a blue hedgehog carrying a young little girl. The figures were then instantly recognised as all of Elsa's thoughts were gone and flushed away by one.

'SONIC!' Elsa screamed.

Sonic's ears weakly perked up at the familiar voice calling his name. 'Elsa?'

When Sonic came close with the girl in his arms, her mother came running towards the two. Sonic gave the girl back to her mother as she sobbed in happiness. The restless mother gently placed her daughter into her arms as the little girl tugged at her mother, holding on as if her life depended on it.

At that moment, the girl's mother looked at Sonic with thankful eyes. 'Thank you – for saving my daughter.'

Sonic gave her a weak smile in return with a thumps up. 'No problem.'

'SONIC!' Elsa shouted while running towards the hedgehog.

Sonic didn't have enough time to turn around when worried arms encircled around him from behind and was pulled into a tight hug. He weakly looked up at who had captured him in their arms and saw Elsa hugging him tight.

'I-I thought I would never see you again!' Elsa choked while holding Sonic even tighter.

Sonic winced at the hold for two reasons; one he was suffocating and two his burn marks were stinging – especially when being touched. He somehow got out of Elsa's arms and turned to look at her with a warm smile.

'Hey, no need for that act. Just smile,' Sonic said soothingly to which a smile did appear on Elsa's face, ignoring the tear running down her cheek.

Elsa's smile vanished when she took note of Sonic's burns. 'You're hurt! We need to get you some medical attention!' Elsa was about to yank Sonic's wrist until he stepped out of the way.

'Don't worry about me, she needs a doctor more than I do,' Sonic said while pointing to the little girl who he saved before.

The said girl perked her head up and walked up to Sonic. 'But sir, you need a doctor more than I do. Look at your sores.' The little girl then gently hugged Sonic's waist, catching him in surprise. 'But thanks for saving me. I wouldn't have gotten out if it weren't for you.'

The girl let go of Sonic as he smiled back down at her and chuckled. 'Heh, no problem.'

It was that moment Sonic heard whispers from the other villagers, gossip going around. He heard some say:

'He just saved that girl!'

'I shouldn't have doubted him.'

'He isn't so bad after all.'

However, it was one that caught the attention of everyone. 'HE'S A HERO!' one shouted. The rest of the village agreed and started cheering.

At that moment, a spark ignited in Sonic's heart. That word _hero _was the one word he had hoped to be called one day and at that moment, it was now. His wish had come true, the North Star is really something special indeed.

Elsa smiled, knowing now that Sonic was accepted by others by his heroic act. She had hoped for some time that the villagers would see a light into Sonic the way she did and now, she couldn't be more glad then now.

A few weeks had past and Sonic's burns had healed up. It took a while for Elsa to let Sonic go outside again but it happened eventually. He now wanted to complete a goal that he hadn't completed yet and today was the day.

Sonic ran past the village in a blue blur and far off into an open field where he picked up the pace to test his limits. His legs could not be seen anymore as he kept running faster and faster until finally – that arrow appeared in front of him. It was that same arrow that held the wall to prevent him from running any faster.

Sonic kept encouraging himself that he could do this as the arrow in front of him started closing in – like a spiral cone crushing in.

Sweat brushed against his fur and quills as the arrow in front of him closed in even more. The wall that had blocked the hedgehog's entrance to new record speeds was now in front of him – just waiting to break through.

_Never give up. _Those words echoed throughout Sonic's mind as he shut his eyes tight.

'BOOM!' thunder echoed throughout the lands as the cause of it was a blue blur.

At that moment, Sonic felt as if he smashed through a glass window and the existence of sound was erased from time. Sonic slowly opened his eyes and couldn't believe them. The world was a blur, even more blurry then before! Colours swept pass him, some that looked like they didn't exist as nothing was heard. However, what caught Sonic the most was a blue aura in front of him that seemed as if it could protect him from any harm.

A satisfied grin appeared on Sonic's face. He did it; he broke through the wall that kept him from running any faster. Sonic had created a sonic boom.


	5. Attack on Arendelle

Destiny: Chapter 5. - Attack on Arendelle

* * *

><p>A new morning awoke in the kingdom of Arendelle as everyone in the village was buzzing with excitement. Streamers hanged about the place with decorations and food placed out. Something was obviously going on in the kingdom this very day. Why would the villagers be decorating the area with celebration ornaments?<p>

Elsa was storming down the hallways of the castle as if she was desperately looking for something. Some of the palace staff would step out of the way and shrug it off while others held concern for their queen. The said queen stopped in front of two doors and opened them revealing Anna sleeping in her bed, while the other was left empty.

'Anna, Wake up!' Elsa shouted at her sister. Her reply was a groan as Anna rolled over, ignoring her older sister's shouts. Elsa breathed in a mountain of air. 'ANNA! WAKE UP!'

'AH!' Anna yelped in surprise as she fell off the bed. 'I'm awake! I'm awake! What's the problem?'

'Where's Sonic? He's supposed to here at this time!'

Anna yawned, not surprised of her sister's actions. 'He's probably out for a run like usual, don't worry about it.'

Elsa tried to withstand her posture as she breathed in, trying to stay calm. 'But he needs to be here now. Does he not remember what today is?'

'This is Sonic we're talking about. He doesn't take a second to think about what today might be,' Anna replied while jumping back on her comfy bed, trying to fall back into beautiful slumber.

Elsa tried to hold back her irritation while speaking to her sister. 'That does not mean you have the right to sleep in, now get up!' She started to pull on Anna's legs, trying to drag her out of bed but her sister had other plans. Anna gripped the wood stand on her bed while Elsa groaned in annoyance. 'This is going to be a long morning.'

'WOOHOO!' a shout was heard at the far mountains of Arendelle as a blue blur ran down the mountains like lightning. Sonic was taking his morning run to refresh and pump his legs as usual. A familiar arrow appeared in front of him as in a split second – an eruption of thunder echoed over the land.

Sonic grinned feeling the wind blow in his face, the world all a blur and the sound of nothing coursing through his ears. A very high mountain was ahead as Sonic ran up to the top of the mountain in a second and stopped. Now in full view, Sonic was now a taller slender form with a darker shade of sapphire quills, white tan fur, the same shoes and gloves that fitted to his size and the same ever emerald eyes that shined just like the gem itself.

He took in the view in front of him as he saw the kingdom of Arendelle below, for some reason buzzing in excitement. There was a thought that Sonic couldn't catch, for some reason he felt as if he was forgetting something important on this very day. Though being Sonic, he shrugged it off.

There were other thoughts swirling in his mind as well. Questions unanswered and such big mysteries were centred on one question; how did he get here? Sonic had been pondering on the thought for a while now. It was as if Sonic was living this life of happiness but there was something lingering in the back of his mind, as if there was something he didn't know, something big.

Out of his thoughts, Sonic decided to go back to the castle and see what the others were up to. He took off in a flash, the blue blur following his path. Sonic ran past the village in a second and straight away smiles were brought to people's faces on the arriving of their _hero_.

Sonic stepped inside the castle and was met with a happy snowman. 'Sonic, there you are! Elsa is looking for you.'

'Really, why? Did I do something wrong?' Sonic asked as Olaf ran toward him, which was more like fast paced walking.

'Well, I don't know but she looks pretty mad.'

A shiver ran down Sonic's spine after hearing that Elsa was mad, that was never a good occasion. 'Well, thanks for the heads up in case I need to run off.'

'You're welcome.'

The two parted ways.

Sonic casually walked down the halls of the castle, ignoring the itch to run. He looked outside the window and saw it was midday, the brightest part of the day. The itching thought was coming back, the thought on what the important thing today was.

'There you are, I've been looking all over for you.' Elsa's voice snapped as Sonic nervously turned around to look at her. 'Where were you? Do you not know what today is?'

Sonic nervously scratched behind his ear while speaking. 'Well, I was taking a morning run and no, I don't know what today is.' The thought was washing over like a wave of the ocean. What was so important about today?

Elsa's features seemed to calm down as she spoke. 'What? You've forgotten that today is your fifteenth birthday?' As she said that, her features were pained for some reason, as if she was hiding something.

'Wha –?' Sonic gasped, that was what he forgot all day. However, he instead took note of how pained Elsa's expression. 'Elsa, are you okay? You look down for some reason.'

Elsa shook her head out of shock (obviously forgetting how fast Sonic picks up on other's emotions) before speaking. 'I'm fine, Sonic. I just – have some thoughts going on – that's all.' For some reason, she looked very frightened and in pain. What was wrong with her?

'Care to talk about it?' Sonic asked but saw the look on Elsa's face that described pain, 'hey, if it's that bad, then don't worry about it.'

'Sonic,' Elsa started, 'I think it's time you knew the truth.'

'Huh? The truth of what?'

Elsa started walking towards a direction in the hall. 'The truth of how you got here, to us.'

Sonic was confused but decided to follow Elsa down the hall.

They arrived to a room that was dark and had only one window that was shut. Elsa lit some candles and opened a vault that was in the room. She grabbed something out and placed it on a table so Sonic could see. The object that Elsa had placed in front of him was a basket that had a baby blue blanket in it.

'What's this basket for?'

'It's the basket we found you in,' Elsa replied which received a shocking stare from Sonic, 'we did not know where you came from or how you came in this basket but the one who did leave you here left a note.' Elsa pulled something out of the small blanket and gave Sonic a small piece of paper.

Sonic straight away started reading it as it read:

_To whoever is reading this, you have found my son. I beg of you to look after him while I am gone but I will return someday. Until then, could you please look after him? He means everything to me. Oh, and his name is Sonic the Hedgehog and he is one years old, you'll find out why that's his name later on but for now, I look forward to meeting you in the future. Sincerely, unknown. _

Sonic looked at the note dumbfounded, there was something going on whenever with the one who wrote it at the time. However, the question was why? Why did this mysterious one drop him at the door step of the castle without reason?

'Do you know why I was dropped off here?' Sonic asked.

Elsa shook her head. 'No, but it says that they'll be back one day and – I don't want to lose you.' Sonic looked at her with concern as she continued, 'I tried not attaching to you, but it was too hard and now I don't want to let you go…'

Sonic looked at her sympathetically and placed a comforting hand on Elsa's shoulder while smiling. 'Hey, don't worry about it, I'm sure it won't be for a while and besides, if they do try to take me away I'll always come back to you guys, okay?'

Elsa smiled with slight relief as Sonic wrapped his pinkie finger around hers. 'I'll make a promise on it, from me, to you.'

Elsa nodded as she gripped her finger around Sonic's. 'Okay.'

A sudden thought snapped out of her thoughts as she ran back to the vault, surprising Sonic. She pulled out an object that seemed far more mysterious. A black cloth was placed over a glass container that held some object inside.

'There was something else that they brought, besides your shoes and gloves.' Sonic checked out his shoes at this, so that's where they come from. 'They also left a green gem that resembles an emerald, but I don't think it's one,' Elsa said while taking the cloth off revealing a green gem that resembled an emerald. 'They said to give it to you when you were fifteen, but I do not know why.'

The glass container was opened as Elsa took it out, flinching as she did so and carefully handed it to Sonic. He took the gem and looked at it with awe, there was so much energy radiating from this particular gem. Sonic felt as if he was warmed by the gem's presence. Then all of a sudden, the gem flashed very brightly – engulfing the room in green light. This startled the two as sparks of the gem's power was running up Sonic's arm and impaling him with energy.

Sonic screamed as he felt the power surge into his heart. Everything around him seemed to go blank but something happened – something thought that would not be possible. A bright light engulfed his eyes as he was now in an area different from where he was originally.

Sonic was standing in a room that was silver and shined. The hard floor underneath him was felt underneath his shoes as he saw other mysterious beings around a table. Where was he? For some odd reason, the area seemed familiar. Sonic decided to investigate and saw that there was a woman lying on the table, panting in distress.

'You can do it miss! Push!' a male voice shouted to the female as she creamed in agony. The sound of crying then echoed inside the room as the same voice talked to the female. 'Congratulations! You have a boy!'

Sonic could not see the face of the woman who he presumed was now a mother. But before he could know anymore, a bright light engulfed his eyes once again and was back in the room he was originally in.

'SONIC! ARE YOU OKAY?!' Elsa's voice boomed as Sonic opened his eyes seeing Elsa, Anna and Olaf towering over him.

Sonic then got up in a second, surprising everyone in the room. 'Yeah, I'm okay, just had a weird dream, that's all.'

He was startled on how quickly he got up as well, that gem must hold some mysterious power. Sonic then noticed how energetic and powered up he felt. 'Actually, I feel great! That gem must hold some massive sugar vitamins.'

His comment sent Anna and Olaf howling in laughter. However – Elsa was not impressed.

'Sonic, you just screamed in pain after that gem released some power into you, pass out and wake up to feel great about that same power that could have killed you?!' Everyone was quiet after that but Anna tried to cheer her up.

'Oh come on, Elsa! Sonic's fine and that's all that matters right?'

'Yeah, he's perfectly normal! He even said that the gem had sugar vitamins!' Olaf said.

Elsa sighed in annoyance. 'I hate it when you guys beat me in arguments.' The rest shared a good laugh until Elsa spoke again, 'But that does not mean you're off the hook Sonic, I'm still watching out for your safety.'

Sonic rolled his eyes. 'Yeah, whatever. Just don't get too protective over me, okay?' His comment sent Anna snickering to which Elsa walked away in annoyance. However, came back to lock up the vault which resulted into more laughter from the others.

The day went by normally for Sonic's birthday and he sure was glad to spend it with his _family_. There was even a celebration for the event (hence why the villagers were decorating the village). At the end of the day, everyone went to sleep – unaware of the events that may unfold the next day.

Elsewhere, in a location unknown to the kingdom of Arendelle. A beeping on a black screen caught the attention of a man that grinned evilly.

'So? One of the Emeralds has been located? Well, I think it's a good time to snatch it, don't you think?' the man said to no one in particular as he walked out of the room to find the "Emerald".

The next day, the sun shown down on the kingdom of Arendelle as everyone was minding their own business. Sonic, Elsa, Anna and Olaf were walking in the village since it was a day off queen duties for Elsa, so they decided to go out together. Sonic was still pondering on the gem that had somehow fuelled him with unlimited power. It seemed mysterious.

The people in the village would happily greet their beloved queen, princess, hero and snowman, knowing full well that their kingdom was protected. Everything seemed normal, as if nothing could ruin the moment. However, the next thing that happened sent shock and horror to everyone.

An explosion erupted in the far side of the village as people were screaming in terror. The royal guards immediately went into action. Some went to the explosion while others went to escort the royals out of the village. A group of palace guards went to the family and started taking them away. However, Sonic didn't move a muscle; it was as if the explosion was something he should take care of – an instinct that was tingling at the back of his mind.

'Sonic, let's go! Everyone is being escorted out of the village! Now come on!' Elsa shouted, but the next thing surprised her.

Sonic turned around with determination written on his face. 'You guys go; I'll take care of this!'

'SONIC! NO!' Elsa shouted while trying to grab Sonic but he already left. She watched as the blue blur faded into nothing.

Sonic raced to where the explosion was lit and found villagers running away from something, it didn't take long to find out. He skidded across the ground and stopped at the army that stood in front of him. Strange metal creatures that shined in the sunlight each seemed to take a resemblance to an animal. They were creatures that took the form of ladybugs, snails, crabs and wasps. They stood front of him and stayed still motionless – as if waiting for a command.

'Well, well, well. What do we have here?' a male voice boomed above the army as Sonic turned his head to see an obese man with a red jacket, black pants, blue shiny glasses and a big brown moustache. 'I see we have a little pincushion in our way.'

'Hey! Who are you calling a _pincushion_?' Sonic shouted at the man who only grinned back.

'Why you of course! I, Doctor Ivo Robotnik called you a pincushion!' Robotnik shouted with pride.

Sonic's eyes drooped in amusement. '_Robotnik_? I thought your name was _Eggman_!'

The comment seemed to outrage Robotnik as he shouted in rage, 'SILENCE! I shall not be insulted!' Robotnik then breathed in and spoke once again, 'Well, since you are the first to encounter me and my Badnik army, you shall have the honour of hearing why I'm here.' Sonic folded his arms and tapped his foot against the ground, obviously bored waiting. 'The reason why I'm here is to snatch the Chaos Emerald out of this kingdom so I suggest you give it to me or else my army will have pleasure destroying your precious village.'

At that word, the "Badniks" stood in a ready position, waiting for their master's orders. Sonic was not convinced though; the threat seemed too easy for him. 'Well, I don't know what you're talking about but I've got a feeling it's not good so I'm going to fight you anyway.'

'As you wish,_ rodent_. Badnik army – ATTACK!' At his command, the Badniks started to dash forward and wreck the buildings of the village with people watching in terror. Sonic wasn't going to stand there though, he was going to fight.

He made his first move by charging up a Spin Dash and rocketing forward to a group of Moto Bugs. After uncurling, Sonic was met with a large red claw trying to snap at him that came from a Crabmeat. Sonic back flipped out of the way and came back with a Homing Attack that smashed through the Badnik's body.

The next move came from a Caterkiller that tried to hit Sonic by smashing its head against him. Unfortunately for the Badnik, Sonic saw this coming and Spin Dashed at the Caterkiller before it could make impact. He didn't know exactly how he could fight like this, but Sonic didn't bother with the thought right now.

Robotnik observed the fight in his floating creation called the Egg Mobile with interest. 'The hedgehog is stronger than I thought. This can be a problem.'

Robotnik looked at a screen that was displayed in his Egg Mobile. 'Now let's see if we can get a Chaos signal from here.'

The screen took a few seconds to pinpoint the location of Chaos energy. Robotnik was surprised that there was a huge amount of it in front of him. 'That's impossible! It's like there's two Chaos Emeralds in one place in front of me but there's only one here so how is this possible?!'

However, his problem was solved as a theory was put into his mind; the hedgehog is a source of Chaos energy with one Chaos Emerald in hand.

Back with Sonic, he nearly destroyed every Badnik in the area but unfortunately, more was coming. 'Man, Egghead can't get enough with these robots! I thought they only existed in stories!' Sonic complained while destroying an incoming Moto Bug, 'plus, this is too easy!'

While Sonic was distracted with other Badniks – a green Newtron appeared on a wall not too far away and charged up an energy ball. The Newtron finally charged up a ball of energy and shot it at Sonic who was not watching.

'SONIC, LOOK OUT!' Elsa's voice boomed as an arrow of magical ice shot at the energy ball. The ball of energy froze in place as it was magically shot back at the Newtron – smashing it into bits. Sonic turned around to see Elsa, Anna, Kristoff and Sven running towards him.

As soon as they came over, Sonic was startled. 'What are you guys doing here? I thought I told you to get out of here!'

'You did, but we didn't listen because if you're going to fight for our kingdom, then so are we, as a _family_,' Anna replied while holding a firm grip on a shovel, her weapon for combat.

Sonic looked at the others who nodded. Elsa had ice ignited in her hands, Anna gripped a shovel in her hands, Kristoff held on to an axe and Sven bucked his legs, showing that was his strategy for battle. Sonic shook his head and chuckled. 'Alright then, let's show that Egghead _what we're made of_!'

The others cheered in unison and stood – ready for battle.

At that moment, the group noticed that the army of Badniks had surrounded them – forcing them to stand back to back. The Badniks stood, waiting for their target to make the first move. However, the group was not scared – they were ready to fight for their kingdom!

'You guys ready?' Kristoff asked.

The group nodded as Sonic shouted, 'THEN LET'S DO IT!'

Sonic made the first move by Spin Dashing into a line of Badniks and uncurling to home in on an incoming group of Buzz Bombers in the air. After destroying the Buzz Bombers, a group of Moto Bugs accelerated quickly to crash into Sonic. However, he had other plans. Sonic charged up a Spin Dash and rocketed forward, smashing the Moto Bugs in the process.

With Elsa, she casted arrows of ice to freeze incoming Badniks and impaled them by casting ice spikes underneath the frozen robots. She noticed a Buzz Bomber coming her way with an energy ball shot at her. Elsa turned quickly and shot an arrow of ice at the ball of energy, freezing it before firing it back at the Buzz Bomber. A Caterkiller was coming her way to charge into Elsa but before the Badnik could come over – ice was casted underneath each metal ball of the Caterkiller's body and impaled the robot. She then casted powerful balls of steel ice and threw them at a line of Badniks, destroying them in the process.

Meanwhile with Anna, she swinged her shovel around like a circle and destroyed many Badniks surrounding her. When those Badniks were finished, a Badnik named Coconuts threw an iron ball at Anna but with quick thinking – she hit the incoming ball with her shovel, sending it to the Coconuts and destroying it. Then a Crabmeat came crawling her way and tried to snap at Anna – but she side stepped out of the way just in time and hit the Badnik with her shovel, destroying it in the process.

With Kristoff, a Moto Bug was heading his way but he gripped the axe in his hands and swinged it at the Badnik, destroying it instantly. A Crabmeat opened its mechanical claws and started shooting lasers at Kristoff. However, he barrel rolled out of the way and jumped up with his axe and brought it down onto the Crabmeat.

Kristoff didn't notice a Moto Bug behind that was accelerating forward to him that could trip him over any minute. However, Sven charged his antlers at the Moto Bug, trapping it before swinging his head to throw the Badnik into a Buzz Bomber nearby, exploding in the process.

Kristoff then noticed what happened and smiled at his childhood friend. 'Whoa, thanks Sven.'

The reindeer responded by jumping with glee before bucking his legs at a nearby Coconuts, destroying it in the process.

The group were fighting for some time until they noticed that the amount of Badniks decreased. All of a sudden, they all stopped and turned away to follow their master who was retreating in his Egg Mobile. 'Badniks! Retreat! We'll get the Chaos Emerald another time!'

Robotnik turned back to face the group with anger written on his face. 'I'll be back rodent, and there'll be no mercy next time!'

'Sure, whatever – _Eggman_,' Sonic said coolly, 'and by the way, it's _Sonic_, not rodent or pincushion.'

Robotnik's face burned in anger at the nickname but turned away in his Egg Mobile without another word.

It was then at that moment the group noticed the village. There were holes in buildings, cracks in the ground, fire was lit from explosions and debris covered the ground. Only one word could describe the village now – ruins.

'Oh no…' Anna breathed, devastated at the image of the once beautiful village mere moments ago. Kristoff placed a comforting arm around her shoulders. She didn't even move – she was frozen stiff, staring into the destruction of many homes.

Elsa stood still at the village she ruled over, the village she was meant to protect. She was the queen of this land, the one who was meant to protect the people and their homes. Now she couldn't even bare to look at her kingdom once more.

Sonic stood motionless, as if trying to figure out what to do next. He looked over at his _family_ and saw how pained they were about their village being destroyed.

One of the villagers went up to the queen and kindly asked a question:

'Your highness, I hope you don't mind me asking but what do we do now?' the villager asked. Elsa turned to look at the woman as an ice sparked in her eye, the one that showed her title as queen of her land.

'We work together to rebuild the village to its full state and until then, everyone may take shelter in the castle,' Elsa said as everyone nodded in approval.

The people that lived in the village started heading towards the castle to rest while the group stayed on their spot, staring at the ruins of the kingdom.

While the group stayed, Olaf came up to them with a pained expression like theirs. 'Wow… that robot guy sure did a lot of damage, huh?'

Elsa nodded, answering Olaf's question with silence. While the group stared at the ruins, Sonic stared out into the distance where dark clouds covered the sky, obviously feeling the same pain everyone in Arendelle does. There was something tingling in Sonic's mind to go find this Robotnik guy and put a stop to his plans. It felt like an instinct somehow.

'Hey Elsa?' Anna asked breaking the silence as her sister faced her, 'what if that Robotnik guy comes back? What if he gets an even bigger army with stronger robots?' Anna asked. 'I thought they only existed in stories…'

Elsa didn't know what to say except for one thing, 'I don't know Anna, I don't know…' she said as her and Anna hugged each other for comfort.

Kristoff looked at the sisters with concern; it took a lot to make them this depressed. He then looked over at Sonic who looked like he was trying to figure out something. 'Hey, Sonic? Are you okay?'

Sonic shot up after hearing his name and looked to the sky. 'I think that Egghead is going to come back, he said he was after some Chaos Emerald around here and it looks like he isn't going to give up.'

'So what do you suggest, Sonic?' Anna asked.

Sonic looked over at her with a look of determination. 'I think I know what to do, and that's going after him and foiling his plans!'

'WHAT?!' the group shouted in unison.

'Hey, if you think about it; if Eggman is stopped, then Arendelle will be left in peace right?' Sonic said which earned nods from the others, 'so I'm going to go after that Egghead.'

Elsa shot up after hearing this. 'Sonic, you're not going out there alone! It could be dangerous!'

'I know,' Sonic smiled, 'danger leads to a new adventure, right?'

Elsa breathed in slowly, trying to stay calm. 'Then I'm coming with you.'

'WHAT?!' both Anna and Sonic shouted.

'Elsa – Sonic – don't go – either of you…' Anna breathed.

Sonic gave her a comforting smile. 'Hey, it'll be alright. Besides, I'm the only one going.'

Elsa was about to snap back but Anna spoke before her, 'If you two are going, then I'm coming too.'

'Anna! No! You can't! All of you can't! It's too dangerous!' Kristoff shouted as Sven followed the same argument.

Anna then walked up to Kristoff and looked him in the eyes. 'How many times have we been in danger, Kristoff? I don't remember but there are many and I believe Sonic is right, if we just sit here like ducks then that guy will come back and possibly destroy all of Arendelle! We have to do something, and that's why I'm going to go.'

'Then I'm coming with you,' Kristoff said but Anna placed a hand on his chest to prevent him from talking.

'No, Kristoff. If both Elsa and I are going, then who's going to watch over Arendelle?' Anna said and continued before Kristoff could say anything, 'you need to watch over Arendelle while we are gone. Olaf can help out the best he can. I trust you Kristoff, and so does Elsa, unlike the last one who looked over Arendelle,' Anna said, referring to a certain prince.

Kristoff sighed, taking in Anna's point. 'I'll try my best. You three have to be careful out there, okay?'

'We'll be fine, Kristoff,' Anna said soothingly and kissed him on the cheek.

Elsa then cleared her throat, catching their attention. 'I suggest we rest tonight and set out tomorrow, I believe the robots will leave a trail that will last for a while.'

As the trio went back to the castle, Sonic looked out into the open with one thought on his mind; time for a new adventure.


	6. A New World

Destiny: Chapter 6. - A New World

* * *

><p>The very morning the sun arose into the sky, sorrow was washing over like a storm. Inhabitants of what used to be village waited near the gates for their queen, princess and hero to leave. They all hoped the trio would be safe and return home when their journey was done.<p>

Kristoff nervously waited at the gates for the trio as he shuffled his feet. He was having a panic attack for their safety out there to who knows where. Another part of him was panicking at the fact he was going to be in charge. What if he can't do it? What if something happens and there's no kingdom for the trio to return to? He's a mountain man not a royal leader!

Sven saw this behaviour and nudged his shoulder with his muzzle in sympathy. Kristoff smiled sadly and patted the reindeer's head. The mountain man said, 'I'm not sure about this Sven, what if something happens to them out there and we don't know about it? That guy back there seemed pretty evil to me.'

Sven had the exact same feelings as Kristoff did, as well as the villagers.

It was at that moment Olaf came walking from inside the castle sorrowfully, which was very rare for the snowman. 'They're coming!' Olaf announced as everyone looked up to see the trio walk out of the palace.

Sonic walked out first followed by Elsa and Anna. Elsa's dress was different because the icy fabric that hung from her back disappeared, her sleeves thickened as it got to her hands, her dress went half way above her shin and her shoes covered more of her feet. Anna wore her exact same dress and boots she had during the winter incident years ago only without the pink cloak. Sonic looked the same as ever only he didn't wear that smile he would usually have.

When Sonic was walking, he heard two familiar voices talk to him. 'Be safe out there, Sonic.'

He turned his head to see the girl he saved before and surprisingly Alex wishing him a safe journey. Sonic responded with a smile and a thumb up before walking ahead.

Anna walked up to Kristoff and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. 'It'll be alright Kristoff, you'll do a great job when we're gone.'

'I'm not just worrying about that, I'm worried about you guys! What if something happens and I'm not there to help you!' Kristoff said in distress.

She couldn't help but smile at the mountain man for his behaviour. 'We'll be fine, Kristoff. We've got Elsa with her ice powers and Sonic can get us out of danger if it gets too rough,' Anna said and turned her head to meet the other two, 'isn't that right guys?'

'Yeah, we'll be fine,' Sonic responded with a grin, 'besides, we'll be getting outdoors for a while and be getting some fresh air.'

At that moment, Olaf took the chance to lift his head up and peep in to the conversation, 'I'm just wondering, if Elsa and Sonic have some defence then what would you be doing, Anna?'

Anna responded by turning around and revealed a shovel attached to the backpack she was wearing. 'My trusty shovel of course! I convinced Elsa I could carry it after sometime but I'm taking it!'

Elsa couldn't help but roll her eyes at the comment. 'As long as you don't hurt yourself,' she said.

Anna turned to look at Elsa with a cheeky smile. 'Oh Elsa, you don't trust me do you?'

'Not really,' said Sonic, replying for Elsa.

Before Anna could talk back, a palace guard came up to the group. 'Your majesty, we have spotted tracks from Robotnik's henchmen – or robots that lead up to the North Mountain.'

Elsa responded with a nod. 'Thank you, we shall leave immediately.'

Sonic, Anna and Elsa sent their goodbyes to everyone and ventured forward to find Dr Robotnik to stop him from attacking Arendelle once again. Anna had led the way since she knew the way to the North Mountain from years ago. It seemed different to her since there was no fierce winter storm or her sister running away. No, this time it was too stop an _actual _evil that threatened her kingdom.

They passed the forest safely with no wolves in sight unlike last time.

Only there was no snow.

When Arendelle was in sight from high up, Sonic, Anna and Elsa could see the devastation that was caused by Robotnik. The trio walked past the lake where Anna first met Olaf.

Again, no snow.

The tracks were more becoming clearer as the trio neared the mountain. Sonic's legs were starting to itch from traveling slowly but he stayed by Elsa and Anna for who knows what could happen to them if he didn't.

Although it was obvious he had to interrupt the dreading silence by saying, 'Are we there yet?'

'We will know once we find Robotnik,' Elsa replied.

'Well that's encouraging,' Sonic said with sarcasm.

While they were walking, Anna was pondering on a thought, so she decided to ask a question.

'Hey Sonic, why do you call Robotnik _"Eggman"_?'

Sonic shrugged. 'Don't know, but it seemed to suit him plus it makes him mad so I'm gonna stick with that.'

Anna giggled in response at Sonic's humour.

The tracks were becoming very clear once the trio neared the icy thorns from years ago. This seemed to bring back memories for Anna deeply and she started to feel nervous thinking about it.

They passed on through the area to find the mountain cliff Anna failed to climb years ago. However, something was strange about it.

'There's a cave there! I swear that was never there before!' Anna exclaimed in shock. Where the rock wall was that held structure for the cliff was now destroyed with an opened cave. It seemed suspicious somehow.

Elsa walked up to the opening and examined the edges in deep thought while speaking, 'This doesn't look natural, it's like the rock was destroyed somehow.'

'It might be Eggman,' Sonic said while the royal sisters gave him a confused look, 'just saying. Besides, who else would break up a mountain on purpose?' Elsa and Anna nodded in agreement.

'Then that means through that cave is where we have to go,' Anna said nervously. They all nodded in agreement as the three stepped into the cave.

The walls that held the cave's structure matched that of the mountain and seemed dark. A bit too dark for Anna's advice.

'Did we bring a torch or something? It's dark in here.'

Elsa was about to reply when she realised. They didn't bring a light – or supplies. Anna only had weapons in her backpack.

Fortunately, Sonic had an idea and brought out his green gem out of his quills. 'Maybe this will help,' Sonic said as he focused his thoughts into the gem and it brightened up instantly, filling a green light into the cave. Also bringing shocked faces from Elsa and Anna.

'Sonic, how did you do that?' Elsa asked anxiously.

'I don't know actually. But for some reason if I focus my thoughts it can do that. I tried it out after you gave it to me,' Sonic replied while staring at the mystic gem. Elsa's brow rose at the answer but she ignored it for and set her sights straight ahead.

They kept walking on for what seemed like hours for Sonic. The air seemed too quiet and dreading. However, the trio were snapped out of the moment when they saw a light ahead of the tunnel.

'Hey look! There's a light up there!' Anna exclaimed and straight away started running towards it.

'Anna, w-wait!' Elsa shouted as she and Sonic started running after the distracted princess. It only took less than a second for Sonic to be in front of Anna, blocking her way. He held up his index finger and swayed it in a teasing manner.

'Now, now, don't go running off without us. It could be dangerous,' he teased.

Anna gave Sonic a pouting look and said, 'Oh come on! I thought you guys were following me!'

Sonic only gave a confused look as Elsa gave Anna a concerning look when she caught up. 'Anna, we have to stick together, we don't what that light could be. It could be dangerous for all I know.'

'Well, let's find out,' Sonic replied as he calmly walked over to investigate the light. Elsa and Anna followed Sonic's lead and went to find out just what this light was.

As they neared the light, Elsa was starting to have second thoughts. What if it was something dangerous that would try to kill them? If something happened to Anna and Sonic she would never be able to forgive herself. She knew that persuading them to go back wouldn't work so she hoped it was not dangerous.

Slow footsteps quietly made way to the end of the tunnel as the trio anxiously came up to the light. The sight shocked them. In front of the three was a swirling vortex of light. It seemed magical yet it was unknown what it was.

Anna took a good look at it and said, 'What if it's a _portal? _To somewhere new or a different timeline?'

'Only one way to find out,' Sonic replied as he took a running stance and leapt into the light.

'SONIC, WAIT!' Elsa shouted but she was too late when Sonic had already jumped into the swirling vortex. Her heart pounded hard in her chest as she stood, hoping that Sonic would come back out saying he was okay.

Anna walked up to the vortex in worry. 'Sonic – are you okay?'

After a few more seconds of silence, Elsa started walking up to the vortex – about to go through when a blue figure jumped out in front of her.

'Miss me already?' Sonic asked with a cheeky tone. Elsa was about to speak when Sonic interrupted her, 'Guys, you have to check this out, it's amazing!' He walked up to the vortex and turned to face Elsa and Anna. 'Well? Are you coming?'

The royal sisters faced each other as if reading minds and turned to face Sonic with a nod. He jumped into the vortex straight away as if he was in a hurry to back to what was on the other side. Elsa and Anna held hands as they braced themselves to jump into the swirling vortex. With one last breath, they both jumped in together.

It felt like a wild ride when they entered the mysterious light. Not too long after they entered the vortex, they were out.

'Check out the view,' the sisters heard Sonic say in amazement. Elsa and Anna opened their eyes and were shocked at what they saw.

They were in a land where the grass was lush and striped with shades of green. The ground had a checker pattern and there were loops and curves shaped like a rollercoaster. There were also palm trees, totems and flowers that stuck up from the ground. Crystal clear water surrounded the land like it was an island. Mountains were seen near and in the distance with some of them pouring water out like waterfalls.

The three stared at their surroundings in awe. Never had they seen a land so amazing and unreal. Sonic stared at the loops and curves the land had. It was giving him the itch to run with his heart's content. Elsa saw this stare and couldn't help but roll her eyes.

'Go on, we'll be right here,' Elsa said to Sonic who snapped out of his trance. He gave a thankful grin like a kid would when they are given candy and took off in a blur.

She watched as Sonic ran through the loops like a rollercoaster on fire. Jumping from platform to platform and occasionally Spin Dashing through small tunnels in the ground he found. She smiled as she watched the blur run with glee.

Anna did the same as she stared at the land. 'You know, I'm glad we went on this journey now. This place is so beautiful. I'm surprised that Eggman came here in the first place.'

While the sisters where admiring the scenery, they heard a mechanical noise come from behind them that made their blood turn ice cold and spines stiff.

Sonic felt as if he was having the time of his life. Running around in a new place with new surroundings and welcoming fresh air! When he came across a loop, he grinned and ran in it. It felt like he was spinning around and seeing the world in different directions. Of course, only a quick second for Sonic. With this new feeling, he felt as if nothing could go wrong.

That is, until a familiar metallic face showed up.

A Moto Bug came out of nowhere and accelerated forward to hit Sonic. He didn't have enough time to stop and there was no blue aura in front of him to smash through the Badnik. The Moto Bug smashed into Sonic causing him to be sent flying backwards and on a wall of solid rock.

Sonic slumped onto the grass as if the air was forced out of his body from the force. A Buzz Bomber sneakily flew in front of Sonic and started charging an energy ball. The flying Badnik shot the ball of energy at the hedgehog on the ground as it exploded on impact. The Moto Bug and Buzz Bomber looked to see any remains but couldn't find any.

'You know, if you're going to shoot, at least be a bit faster. You're making me yawn!' a voice said behind the Badniks as they looked to find no one there. 'Here I come!' the same voice called from above the Badniks but just as they were about to look, a blue spinning ball came homing into them.

'SMASH!' the Badniks were destroyed!

Sonic uncurled from his form to look at the remains. The strange thing was, he saw something moving underneath the metallic bodies.

Expecting something to attack him, Sonic stood in a fighting stance but calmed down when he saw what came out. A small unrealistic blue rabbit came out from the body of the Moto Bug while a blue coloured bird (also looking unrealistic) came from the Buzz Bomber. The animals saw Sonic and gave him a thankful expression before scurrying away.

Sonic's blood started to boil as he realised why the animals were there in the first place. Robotnik must have used the animals as an organic life source for his robots. Having freedom taking away from others made Sonic outrage. Freedom meant a lot to him and he hated to see others being stripped of it. He was now wondering why the robots that attacked Arendelle didn't have animals. Something _eggy_ going on around here was what he thought.

'SONIC!' a familiar scream reached Sonic's ears as he took off in a blue blur to the source of the sound. Thunder echoed in the land as a blue aura appeared in front of Sonic, smashing Badniks that were now in the area. Only one thought crossed his mind at seeing all the robots; Robotnik (or Eggman).

Sonic finally came to where Elsa and Anna was and stopped dead still at what he saw. An army of Robotnik's Badniks surrounded the royal sisters but the scientist was nowhere to be seen. There were many more robots and they looked stronger than last time. Also, they were in an open area with nowhere to go. Plus the absence of Kristoff and Sven this time.

Immediately, a blue blur took action by homing in on the Badniks closer to Elsa and Anna. The sisters saw this and smiled in relief, their strength coming back like an earthquake. Elsa casted ice to destroy the robots while Anna used her trusty shovel. Things were going bright for the trio, until the sisters saw what had emerged from the robot's remains.

When Anna saw the rabbit that hopped out of the Moto Bug's remains, she froze in place like an icy statue. Her sister saw this action and looked to where Anna was looking and froze as well. They did _not_ see this in Arendelle.

With Elsa and Anna distracted, a couple of Badniks took the chance to attack the royal sisters. Sonic saw this with quick eyesight and bolted towards the sisters immediately.

'ELSA! ANNA! LOOK OUT!' Sonic warned which snapped them out of their thoughts and quickly dodged the incoming energy ball. Elsa quickly casted a ball of steel ice and threw it at the Buzz Bomber which destroyed it immediately.

The sisters sighed in relief, but did not see the Caterkiller lunging at them. Anna heard the robot in surprise but didn't have time to react when the Badnik came crashing down onto them.

'WHACK!' the sound of something colliding with the Caterkiller filled Anna's ears, but it was not her nor Elsa. She opened her eyes expecting pain, but didn't find any. Her sight caught the remains of the Caterkiller but something was not right.

'SONIC!' Elsa's voice broke Anna's trance and immediately whipped her head to see Elsa running towards a blue figure on the ground in front of a boulder. That happened to have smashed from something colliding with it. Sonic had taken the hit for them.

Anna gasped with realisation and ran towards the bruised figure with Elsa. They immediately helped Sonic up but he told them he was okay. Elsa was about to snap back at him at the fact he was smashed into a boulder until they saw Badniks coming their way. Before the sisters could react, Sonic was already in front of them in a protecting manner – wincing slightly.

However, before the Badniks could attack or the trio make their move, a red hooded figure emerged from behind the boulder and stood in front of the three. A wooden staff with a white crystal ball at the top appeared in the figure's hands as the crystal started glowing ferociously.

The glow created a shock wave towards the robots that destroyed the entire army completely. Small animals emerged from the robot's remains and hurried off away from the area.

The figure turned towards the trio and spoke, 'Why are you all here?'

Elsa pondered on her answer for a moment, this was a stranger that asked a specific question. Who knows what the hooded figure was capable of! Even though the newcomer practically saved their life, she still didn't know whether to trust their saviour or not.

However, Sonic answered for her.

'We're looking for Eggman, he trashed our home so we're basically here to make sure that doesn't' happen again. Have you seen the Egghead anyway?' Sonic answered with an outgoing attitude. Elsa gave a scolding glare towards Sonic who merely shrugged in response.

The figure seemed to be quiet for a moment, as if looking for a reply. 'You should leave. Return to your home planet, this is no place for you to be'

The trio widened their eyes at the information. 'Home planet? You mean we're on an entire different PLANET?!' Anna exclaimed in shock.

'Leave now before the rest of Robotnik's Badniks arrives here from other areas of Green Hill,' the figure spoke as the crystal on the figure's staff started glowing brightly. A bright light flashed where the figure once stood as Sonic reached out to the disappearing light.

'Wait!' he shouted with bad timing and could only stare in shock at the now empty space. For some reason, he felt as if he heard the figure's voice before. But where? He had many questions to ask but it was too late!

Elsa and Anna came up to the hedgehog with concerning eyes. 'Sonic, are you okay?' Anna asked.

'Yeah, I'm fine. Just wanted to ask a few questions, that's all,' Sonic replied calmly. However, Elsa had a stern look.

'You still have those bruises there, we should probably rest somewhere,' Elsa said.

Sonic gave her a smile. 'Don't worry about me, let's just keep going.' He started to walk normally as Elsa couldn't help but roll her eyes at his behaviour.

The trio walked on with their adventure, still shocked by the information given. They were on an entirely new planet, and must be aware at all times. Not only that, but the fact Robotnik seemed more evil to them by the fact the scientist used animals to power his robots. They were also pretty lucky to receive the name of the area; Green Hill.

While the trio were walking away, they failed to notice a pair of sky blue eyes in a high palm tree. Stalking their every move.


	7. Fox with Two Tails

Destiny: Chapter 7. - Fox with Two Tails

* * *

><p>Sonic, Anna and Elsa walked among the grass of Green Hill. They felt as if they were getting nowhere. The assumed island was huge and overwhelming. Heck, they couldn't even find where that portal went!<p>

Not that it mattered; they weren't going to listen to the mysterious newcomer anyway. However, Sonic was still thinking about the newcomer's voice. He heard it somewhere, he knew it!

Anna sighed in annoyance. 'Are we _ever_ gonna get anywhere?'

'We just have to keep looking for a trail. Then we may find Robotnik,' Elsa replied.

'You know, you can just call him Eggman. It's a better name for him,' said Sonic.

Elsa looked at Sonic and suddenly stopped. Anna and Sonic stopped as well to see what Elsa was looking at. It was Sonic.

'What? Do I have something on my face?'

Elsa shook her head. 'Your bruises – they're gone!' Anna was shocked as well, told by her wide eye expression.

Sonic looked as if he had known that and grinned. 'Oh, it's just this gem. You know, magical properties.' He held up the gem and continued, 'I don't think this gem is all talk, you know. I think it might be this "_Chaos Emerald_" Eggman keeps going on about. Explains why he came to Arendelle of all places. If he's after it, then it must have some special power in it or something.'

Elsa and Anna stared as if they were being told a very interesting story. How he naturally assumed it all seemed pretty true to them. Sonic grinned and continued, 'Which we don't know about.'

They immediately frowned. It was just getting interesting!

Anna pouted. 'You always do that whenever it comes to the interesting part!'

Sonic laughed a little. 'Well, why not? It works every time!'

Suddenly, Anna tackled Sonic to the ground and started tickling him. All Elsa could hear was Sonic's laughing and pleas for Anna to stop but of course, she continued.

Elsa rolled her eyes with a smile, this happened occasionally between the two.

A spark on the ground from the sun's reflection caught her attention. She walked over to it and found it was Sonic's gem. Must have dropped it from the surprise attack.

Elsa picked it up and suddenly stopped. She stared at the gem as if she were staring into space. Elsa could feel an unknown power radiating from the gem. Then she felt connected to its power somehow. The world seemed to have stopped for her as she stared at the gem. It felt like hours. What was so special about this gem? And why –?

'Elsa! Ha! Ha! Ha! A-a little help here!' she heard Sonic say through laughs.

Out of her trance, she walked over to the two. Elsa simply grabbed Anna's wrist and gave her a slight ice burn. Anna yelped and quickly brought her hand back. This gave Sonic enough time to escape her grasp and back flip a few meters away.

'Finally!'

Anna glared at Elsa. 'We were just playing!'

'More like suffocating me!' Sonic yelled from his spot.

Elsa rolled her eyes at the two. Why was it the oldest that had to calm down the younger ones?

'Alright, calm down you two and –!'

Suddenly an incoming energy ball singed the ground right next to Elsa – just missing her. She looked up to see Buzz Bombers coming their way.

Sonic immediately curled into a spinning ball and rocketed to the Badniks – destroying them all. Anna helped the fleeing animals escape the area awhile destroying Badniks with her shovel.

Moto Bugs came Elsa's way shooting lasers at her. She suddenly felt a boost of power flowing from her hand and casted a shield of ice. Surprisingly the lasers didn't destroy it. The boost of power she felt came back again – only stronger.

She sent a shockwave of powerful ice shards at the army of Moto Bugs and destroyed them all at once.

Elsa widened her eyes and stared at her hand. She saw the gem. Its power flowing with her own. It strengthened her own power!

'Whoa, nice!' she heard Sonic say in bewilderment. Elsa smiled with confidence. She felt invincible!

That was until she saw an iron ball thrown at Sonic who was distracted by other Badniks.

'SONIC – !' Elsa yelled to warn but was shocked to find it was already destroyed.

Even Sonic looked confused, Anna too who stopped swinging her shovel. Who did it?

What was even more shocking was that they saw a broken Coconuts fall to the ground with a chicken coming out of it. They didn't stare for long though when they found that they destroyed all the Badniks. That was quick.

'Well, that was quick,' Anna said surprised.

Elsa looked around. 'There wasn't as many as last time.'

When they weren't looking, one more Coconuts that were missed carefully aimed an iron ball – and fired!

'Well, let's keep going and –!' Sonic started but felt an iron ball smack into his back and begun soaring over the ground.

Elsa and Anna saw in a second that Sonic was sent plummeting into the water. They quickly raced over to the edge and looked for him to resurface – but he didn't.

'Please tell me he learned to swim!' Anna said.

Fear struck Elsa's heart as realisation washed over her. 'H-he didn't…'

Flashbacks flushed through as she remembered whenever swimming lessons were mentioned, Sonic was already gone.

With this information, Anna quickly went to dive after him but was shocked what happened next. She felt something push her back onto land and collided with the ground.

Elsa saw what happened. A golden yellow blur collided with Anna and dived into the water. Something was going after Sonic!

Sonic tried grabbing onto something – anything! He was sinking like a rock and he couldn't swim! He never liked water or the thought of it. But now he was trapped in water's prison – slowly drowning…

He could feel his throat burning for air as he continued to sink. His vision was starting to fade and he could feel his heart beat drumming in his head.

Sonic was about to fall unconscious – when a hand grabbed his arm and started pulling him towards the surface. He could only see a yellow arm that was pulling him – fast.

He took a gasp of breath when meeting the surface and felt himself being carried to the ground – flying? He didn't take notice of that as he instantly started coughing.

Now on the ground, he felt a gloved hand pat his back, helping him breathe.

'Are you OK?'

He heard a new voice. This one sounded like an eight year old boy and gentle.

Sonic finally finished his coughing fit and looked at the one who saved him. He was too shocked to say anything.

The boy was a fox with golden fur and a white muzzle, ears, and belly. He had sky blue eyes that spoke of the sky itself. What surprised Sonic though was that he was like him.

Living in Arendelle, he was the only humanoid animal and here he thought he was the only one. Boy was he wrong!

Seeing Sonic stare at him, the fox kid looked uneasy and nervous. Sonic immediately snapped out of his trance seeing this.

'Y-yeah, I'm fine. Who are you?'

The fox seemed jumpy at the question and helped Sonic to his feet instead. 'That doesn't matter.'

Sonic was confused but decided to introduce himself. 'I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog.' He held out his hand and the fox shook hands with him. 'And thanks for the save.'

At first, the kid said nothing. 'Your name – is _Sonic?_'

'Uh, yeah.'

Suddenly he grabbed Sonic's arm and they were both somehow flying in the air.

'H-hey! Where are you taking me?' said Sonic in shock.

'I need to show you something!'

Sonic decided to let this stranger take him to who knows where. They were coming to an area surrounded by trees and long grass. The fox let go of Sonic's arm and bolted over to a patch of leaves.

He shook off the leaves rather quickly and underneath was a red biplane with white wings. Before Sonic could look at it properly, he was being dragged by his wrist to the side of the machine.

The fox pointed at a word on the side of the biplane. Sonic looked and couldn't believe what was written on it in capital letters.

_SONIC _

At first, Sonic said nothing. Was this writing meant to be his _name_ or the word in general? He looked at the other side and it was there again.

'It has your name on it. I know because it doesn't even reach speeds close to sound. It's the only explanation.'

Sonic only looked more confused. 'But if it has my name on it, then how –?'

'I don't know. I found it in the middle of nowhere and decided to keep it, because it_ is_ a very good biplane. I call it the Tornado. What do you think?'

Sonic was about to speak until he was suddenly tackled to the ground.

'THERE YOU ARE!' Anna said, which resulted to Sonic squinting his eyes in pain because she shouted in his ear.

'Ah! Watch the ear!'

'Just checking to see if you could still hear,' Anna said rather calmly while getting up.

Elsa came into view – worry written on her face. 'We saw something get you out of the water and went looking for you but we didn't find you. We've been calling you.'

Now realising, Sonic gave a sheepish smile. 'Sorry, we were a bit distracted.'

'_We?_'

The fox caught Elsa's sight at that moment. She looked at him and couldn't believe that there was someone else a lot like Sonic. Anna had the same thoughts.

He shuffled his feet uncomfortably from their stares. Thankfully for him, Sonic broke the silence.

'This is Elsa and Anna, they're my sisters. Well – in a way.'

The fox waved. 'Nice to meet you.'

Anna caught sight of something swishing behind the fox – she thought someone was behind him. 'Hey! Someone's behind you!'

He looked back and saw no one. He started to sweat in nervousness for some reason. However, Anna, always jumping to conclusions rushed over to him.

Anna was just about to attack whatever was behind him, but stopped instantly. He seemed to have looked frightened when Anna saw his – _two tails? _

The other two saw as well.

He sighed. 'You're going to laugh, aren't you?' the fox asked.

Sonic shook his head. 'Nope, why would we?'

He squeezed his eyes tight. 'Everyone else does. They laugh at me and call me a _freak _because I'm different. I'm bullied because of my difference and that I love to work with mechanics.'

They stared wide eyed. Sonic felt empathy for this kid. He knew what it was like to be different and have everyone else be negative towards him. He could relate to the sadness and rejection in the kid's heart. He _knew_.

Sonic put a comforting hand on his shoulder which received wide eyes from the kid. 'It doesn't matter what they think. Even though they will hurt, it's best to let it go. You shouldn't worry so much. Why worry about them when you can do so much more? I learned it the hard way, and believe me, it's best to let your worries go and set your thoughts on what's ahead of you.'

Elsa and Anna stared wide eyed. They never saw Sonic serious like this before. He was usually cheerful and never like that. Although they could understand why.

Those words had somehow lifted the fox's spirts. Sonic was right, he shouldn't worry about them!

Sonic smiled seeing that the kid had the expression where the light was coming back. 'And just so you know, I think you're pretty cool.' He winked with a thumbs up.

Elsa smiled seeing how Sonic was helping another get over the same problem he once had. He finally found someone that was a lot like him.

'M-Miles,' the kid started, receiving looks from the other three, 'Miles Prower, that's my name.'

Sonic watched as he said his name with envy. He could tell he didn't like his name.

'What's wrong?' asked Anna.

He looked to the ground and sighed. 'I don't like my name. It only reminds me of what _they _say. They refer to _miles per hour_.'

Sonic thought for a moment. His face suddenly brightened up with an idea. 'What about "Tails"?'

'_Tails?_'

'Yeah, instead of calling you by your name, how about a nickname?'

He thought for a moment. Light slowly shining to his face as he thought about the nickname. He suddenly hugged Sonic.

'Yeah! I love it!'

The fox dubbed Tails saw what he was doing and quickly pulled away in embarrassment. 'Heh, sorry.'

Sonic seemed calm about it. 'Don't worry, I'm used to it,' he said, purposely referring to Anna.

She gave a warning look, which Sonic ignored.

Elsa looked at the two and could already tell they were going to be close friends. It was too obvious somehow. But she was glad Sonic found someone he could call a friend. A true friend.

Although, one thought was striking her mind.

'What are you doing here, Tails?'

He looked up and had an embarrassing look. 'Well – I was originally here to see if I can get some scrap metal from Robotnik's Badniks but… I saw you guys and started following you.'

Anna lit up at the given information. 'So it was you who destroyed the ball from the monkey robot!'

'Yeah, I have some mechanics I built for defence, in case,' Tails said, 'anyway, I saw you guys and thought you were cool because it's not every day you see someone break the sound barrier or shoot ice from their hands.'

'Ooh! What about me?' Anna asked which received stares. 'What?'

Tails scratched his head. 'Uh, destroy robots with a _shovel?_'

Anna pouted. 'Man, you guys have awesome powers. Why don't I have any?'

'Um…' both Sonic and Elsa replied in unison.

Tails continued, 'By the way, I don't think that shovel will last long. Robotnik upgrades his Badniks all the time.'

Anna froze. If that happened, what would she do? Throw banana peels and make them slip so they can fall on their backs?

'Let's not worry about that for now, we have to find Eggman,' said Sonic.

Tails immediately burst out laughing. '_Eggman?_ That's got to be the best I've heard all day!'

'Yeah, it even makes his face go red!'

The boys burst out laughing in unison. Elsa and Anna had the exact same thoughts; they looked as if they were already friends!

After calming down from his laughter, Tails could finally speak again. 'Why do you want to go find – _Eggman?_'

They laughed again.

Elsa cleared her throat. They stopped laughing. Works every time.

She explained the attack and what happened to Arendelle. After Tails found out they were royalty, he immediately paled since he thought they were weren't. They saw his expression and laughed. Elsa and Anna just said to pretend they weren't which Tails felt weight fly of his shoulders.

'Well, I wouldn't know because he's only recently started making activity,' said Tails. 'But if he's searching for the Chaos Emeralds. This is dangerous.'

'Why? And what are these _Chaos Emeralds?_' Anna asked.

'The seven Chaos Emeralds are mystic gems of unlimited power. They can warp time and space and turn thoughts into power. Their origins are unknown but I've learned that they hold both positive and negative power, depending on one's emotions or ambitions. Even one Chaos Emerald can trigger great power and it is said if all seven were collected, a miracle would happen. Eggman would want them to power his machines and make him unstoppable. That's why it's dangerous if gets them!'

Sonic went to grab the gem he held in his quills but found it wasn't there. He was about to say something until Elsa gave it back to him.

'Is it this? Matches the power description,' Sonic asked, holding the gem.

Tails widened his eyes in surprise. There was one! 'Yes! That's one of them! How did you find it? They're hard to find!'

Sonic explained how he was left on Elsa and Anna's doorstep and what happened with the Chaos Emerald.

'I've – I've never heard of the Chaos Emeralds doing that. It's unusual. Is it fine now?' Tails asked.

'Yeah, it healed me up so I guess so.'

Elsa thought back when she sent that shockwave to the Badniks. Was it caused by the Chaos Emerald's power? She had never done that before, it was the only explanation. All that power from _one_ Chaos Emerald? She couldn't imagine how much power one would have with all seven.

It seemed similar to her own power in a way with turning thoughts into power. Her powers reflected her emotions and so did the Chaos Emeralds. Was there a connection here?

It was that moment a bird that they saved earlier flew over them and started chirping. If only they knew what it was saying.

Sonic then felt his legs being tugged at and found a rabbit and pig trying to lead him somewhere.

'Uh, what are you trying to say?' Sonic asked.

The bird then flew through the trees. The other animals following.

'I think they want us to follow them,' Anna said.

They followed the small animals through the trees and grass. Soon they were met with sunshine and a clear view of the ocean.

Sonic was about to turn away from the sight of the water until the bird flew above their heads chirping. They saw it was trying to point somewhere.

Now they saw what it was trying to make them see. The sight shocked them.

It was a huge land mass floating in the sky. It looked like a flying island from their view far above the ocean.

They saw a light heading towards the island.

'_Angel Island?_ That's where Eggman is heading?' said Tails.

'_Angel Island?_' asked Elsa.

Tails recovered from his shock. 'It's an ancient island in the sky. It's said to be once part of the Mystic Ruins where an ancient civilisation of echidnas lived. The reason it floats is because of the Master Emerald.'

'_Master Emerald?_'

'Wow, you guys really aren't from here. Anyway, the Master Emerald is responsible for keeping the Chaos Emeralds' power in balance. Like, the master of all of them. Its power is also responsible for keeping Angel Island afloat.'

Sonic looked at the island. 'So, if Egghead is going there, then we should go as well so he doesn't get the Master Emerald.'

'It won't be easy, even for Eggman,' Tails said receiving looks, 'there's a guardian who protects the Master Emerald. It's been rumoured that the guardian is the last echidna and is very fierce.'

Anna looked as if she were at school. 'How do you know all this stuff and remember it?'

'Oh, I researched it. I was curious about it all so why not?'

She looked as if her brain was going to explode.

'We can't risk it. If the Master Emerald is what balances the Chaos Emeralds, it would be the most powerful of all, wouldn't it?' said Elsa.

'Right.'

Sonic looked calm about it. 'I've dealt with rough heads anyway, so this shouldn't be a problem.'

Tails smirked. 'But _how_ are you going to get there?'

Sonic paled. He didn't think about that.

He then had a thought. When they leave for Angel Island, where is Tails going to go? He doesn't seem to be with anyone…

'Hey Tails,' Sonic started, 'would you like to come with us? You seem to be full of surprises.'

Tails immediately lit up with pure happiness. 'Really? That would be great!'

Anna jumped in the air happily and Tails – flied around the group? That's how he saved Sonic. He flew with his tails!

Sonic chuckled. 'You really _are_ full of surprises.'

Tails grinned in delight. Finally someone who would understand him!

Sonic didn't tell Tails his true reason for asking; he didn't want Tails to be left alone. He hated to see others sad and Tails' sadness comes from loneliness. He also felt as if he could trust his life with Tails. He could already tell they were going to be best friends!

Elsa watched as Sonic and Tails fist bumped. It was like they were meant to be with each other.

Anna broke the friendship atmosphere. 'So, how are we getting all the way over there?'

Tails stopped flying and stared. His face lit up and he landed on the ground. 'I'll be right back, wait here.'

He leapt off the ground and flew into the trees once more.

It wasn't long until they heard the hum of machinery followed by the appearance of Tails on a biplane; the Tornado.

'Hey, it has Sonic's name on it!' Anna pointed out.

'And let's just say its Tails' plane because I don't why my name is on it,' Sonic said looking at Tails, 'besides, finder's keepers, right?'

Tails couldn't help but grin when Sonic winked. But that grin faded away in a heartbeat when he realised something.

'Uh, I just noticed – there's only one seat…'

Well that was just great.

Elsa thought for a moment. She had an idea that might work, but she wasn't certain. If her powers gained strength from the Chaos Emerald, then maybe…

'Sonic, can I see the Chaos Emerald for a moment?'

Sonic grabbed the Chaos Emerald out of his quills and tossed it to Elsa. She caught it and immediately felt its power.

She then said, 'I have an idea. Remember when I destroyed many Badniks with one strike?'

'Yeah! That was awesome!' said Anna.

'It was the Chaos Emerald's power combing with my own. Maybe if I use its power I can create a floating platform that can fly alongside Tails.'

They nodded in approval.

'Try it!' said Anna, already excited.

Elsa closed her eyes and focused her thoughts on the Chaos Emerald's power with her own. Ice sparked in her and reached down to her feet. It looked as if there was a blizzard among her feet when she strengthened her power.

Fragments of ice formed beneath her, slowly surrounding her feet. It reached to form a circle surrounding her. Elsa opened her eyes and unleashed her power onto the shape causing an explosion made of snow.

The others shielded their eyes and felt tickles of snow brush against their fur, or skin for Anna. They opened their eyes and were impressed.

There Elsa stood on a floating platform made of steel ice. It looked like a board with a snow flake pattern among the surface. Some ice covered her feet so that she wouldn't slip.

Elsa looked at her creation and smiled with confidence. She then zoomed through the air with similar speed the Tornado would. A grin made its way to her face. She felt so free, no duties to stop her now! Now she knew how Sonic felt, only a small amount but it was something.

She stopped and hovered in front of them. 'So, who wants to join?'

'ME!' Anna shouted jumping with joy.

Elsa created another ice board that linked with her own. This way she could steer it without Anna being silly on it.

Anna leapt onto the board and immediately Elsa covered her feet with ice so she would be secure. She grinned like a kid at a candy store and looked forwards as if it would go any second.

'OK, Let's go!' she said quickly.

'Hold on, Anna. I have to make one for Sonic so –!'

Sonic jumped onto the wing of the Tornado and smirked. 'No thanks. As much as I would like to try out the ice board, I'll just be here on the Tornado.'

'But you'll fall off and –!'

'Don't worry, Elsa. I can balance myself,' said Sonic with a confident grin.

Tails whispered to Elsa, 'I'll catch him if he falls off, it'll be alright.'

He could already tell Elsa was protective over Sonic and could understand why. But she was probably a bit _too_ protective.

Elsa was still nervous, but decided to go with it anyway. She'll just have her powers ready in case.

Now with a goal set in front of them, the Tornado once again hummed with power and started racing towards the edge. Elsa and Anna was side by side with the Tornado and they all took off. They soared above the ocean and across the sky.

They felt the wind brush their face with glee. Confidence rising in their hearts.

Soon they will reach Angel Island and hopefully face Dr _Eggman_ (as everyone calls him) once again to stop him from stealing the Master Emerald. They just hoped the guardian would understand why they had come. Whoever it may be.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'M... BAAAAAAAAACK! And better than ever! Hope you like my improved writing, what do ya think? I edited the previous chapters this way so it'll flow through. **

**OK, a notice that some of you might have already heard. I'm sticking with writing one story at a time and it is this one. I was advised by a fellow writer around here to do so and that's what I'm going to do. I'm going with this story first because it has more chapters than my other one so It'll progress quicker than that one. So yay for you guys (unless you follow me or something, win win situation either way)! I'm on holidays and I feel great motivation for more writing! So hopefully we'll see a faster update.  
><strong>

**And I won't edit any more chapters as I've been advised to, it only slows me down.  
><strong>

**Oh ho! It's Tails! High five to everyone who guessed right, oh wait that's everyone. Haha obvious coloured eyes is obvious. And now they go to _Angel Island?_ I sticked with that name 'cause its the current name of the island and Sonic is basically Modern Sonic so... yeah. The guardian of the Master Emerald? Oh boy, another obvious, here we go! And Elsa using the Chaos Emerald I thought would be awesome for the story and will have a purpose later on. Don't worry, Anna will get her chance in the light later on, just gotta get there. I love lots of action, I feel my stories aren't complete without it. And Frozen and action mixed? Oh that is just awesome!  
><strong>

**I went to make Tails more jumpy first meeting the trio 'cause of his past then bring more of his original character out. Which will be strengthened later on obviously. And obviously I wanted to bring Sonic and Tails' friendship at the beginning 'cause they are an inseparable bond. Plus, let's be honest, Sonic isn't complete without Tails.  
><strong>

**And that is all for today! Hope you enjoyed the so long update and my improvement! **

**And Merry Christmas, in case I don't update before then. **


	8. Angel Island

Destiny: Chapter 8. – Angel Island

* * *

><p>The sound of the Tornado reached the surface of Angel Island along with the silence of ice. Now landed, Tails turned off the power and jumped out of the biplane.<p>

Sonic jumped from the wing and smirked at the girls. 'Told you we would reach the Island first.'

'It wasn't a race!' said Anna. 'Why does it always seem like a race to you?'

'So it's more exciting,' he replied coolly.

Tails scratched his head. 'What happened to coming here _quietly?_'

'This is quite normal, believe me,' said Elsa, rather amused.

They looked at the Island and discovered it was a forest filled with many rock structures, waterfalls and lots of green cover to hide in. They could see mountains in the distance as well. It was like it was purposely hiding something within.

Sonic looked into the forest and was about to go inside until Elsa stopped him. 'Wait, it's too quiet. If Eggman were here, it would be a lot nosier. Plus we don't know where the guardian would be,' she said.

Elsa didn't mention the fact she could feel a power radiating from the Island. She assumed it was the Master Emerald but she didn't expect the power to be this great. It worried her if Eggman were able to steal it.

Sonic shrugged. 'Relax, Elsa. Maybe we beat the Egghead here so we just have to find this guardian and warn him.'

He already started going in before Elsa could answer. She followed along with Tails and Anna.

So far, so good. No Badniks appearing out of nowhere. All good! However, Elsa didn't feel that way. She had a strange suspicion they were being watched. It made her feel uneasy.

They reached an area deeper into the forest where they could see a waterfall flowing with beauty. That wasn't on Elsa's thoughts unfortunately.

'Guys, wait,' Elsa started, making the others stop and look at her. 'I think we are being watched.'

Now that he stopped to focus on his surroundings, Tails had that same suspicion as well. Sonic and Anna, however – didn't really take much notice on that.

'Come on, Elsa. It's probably nothing. Stop worrying so much,' Anna reassured.

Sonic started walking forward. 'Yeah, what could possibly jump at us? I mean, it's unlike some new guy is going to give us a surprise attack.'

He immediately regretted those words.

Suddenly a red blur launched from the ground beneath Sonic and gave him a powerful uppercut. With a large and hard fist.

Not expecting this, Sonic fell onto the ground with the wind knocked out of him. Immediately he back flipped out of the way before another punch met the ground. Followed by a crater making its mark. This newcomer was strong!

Elsa, Anna and Tails was immediately at his side. With ice ignited, a shovel and bombs ready for use.

They looked at the one that just surprised attacked them and paled. He was a red echidna with spines that hung from his head like dreadlocks and a white crest on his chest. Now it was seen what his fighting style would be with his large fists – that had two spikes on his knuckles. His violet eyes stared at them with flaring anger.

It didn't take a guess to know that he was the guardian of Angel Island.

'How dare you come to this Island – _thieves!_' he said with menace.

They gave a look that were described as shock.

Anna snapped out of her shock. 'We're not thieves! We came to warn you!'

'Warn me? Of what? I don't think you're trying to warn me!'

Tails continued for Anna, 'We are! The Master Emerald is in danger! Doctor –!'

The echidna punched the ground hard, it felt like an earthquake. 'So, you know of the Master Emerald – that only qualifies you as thieves! I know what you're up to! You're trying to trick me so you can steal the Master Emerald! I, Knuckles the Echidna, guardian of the Master Emerald – will _not_ be tricked by the likes of thieves!'

'Yet easily reveals his identity,' Sonic whispered to Anna who giggled in response.

Knuckles gave Sonic a harsh glare. 'Are you _trying_ to make me angry, hedgehog?'

Sonic just gave him a smug grin. 'Well, not really. Unless there's a funny reaction.'

Knuckles felt rage inside that was building up an earthquake inside but calmed down and glared. 'I'll give you four one chance. Leave this island or I'll show no mercy next time. And _that_ is a warning.'

With that, he immediately dug into the ground and burrowed underground before they could reply. He definitely made use of those spikes upon his fists.

After a moment of silence, Anna said, 'Gee, is he serious or what?'

'Tell me about it,' replied Sonic.

Elsa only stared. This wasn't what she had expected, or had in mind. The guardian was fierce in deed but what tugged at her thoughts was that he didn't even give them the chance to explain. Something must be up.

'Still, we should probably stick around in case. The Master Emerald is still in danger,' said Tails.

They agreed with Tails, there was still a mission at hand that must be completed. No matter the costs.

They explored into a path filled with bright, lush green grass, trees and leaves, palm trees and even loops that Sonic just _had_ to explore through (much to the girls' amusement). What surprised him though was that Tails went through the loop as well!

Sonic saw that he was using his twin tails to propel through the air above the ground and catch up to him. More surprises! And Sonic was glad to speed around with someone – just not too fast that'll leave Tails behind.

Elsa could still feel the flow of Chaos energy on the island. It was like a force of nature that could go right or wrong. Even Sonic could feel the force of Chaos flowing within the island. They needed to reach the Master Emerald before Eggman does.

Angel Island was mysterious indeed, mysterious enough for Anna to get the urge to explore every inch of the island. She looked at the areas and paths they explored and wanted to see more. Now, if only she could find an excuse to –!

'Robots ahoy!' said Sonic with excitement.

The other three looked and saw Badniks heading their way. Now Elsa was worried – as well as Tails. But Sonic and Anna were thrilled at the encounter of Badniks.

Pumped with excitement, Sonic curled into his Spin Dash form and launched himself at a line of Moto Bugs. Elsa ignited blizzards of ice in her wake and launched shards of steel ice that pierced many Badniks. With a few bombs in hand, Tails begun to throw the explosives at the Badniks ending in a cluster of metal scraps. He couldn't wait to collect it afterwards.

Anna smirked with pride and readied her shovel and swung it at a Caterkiller. It only made a dent.

Awestruck for a moment, but didn't let it past, Anna brought her shovel down on the Badnik once more with determination. It finally fell to bits, releasing the animal trapped inside.

She sighed with relief, but worry on her back. Tails was right, Eggman _does_ upgrade his Badniks in a short while. What was she to do when her shovel was of no use? How would she fight then? Those thoughts darkened her mind.

Tails saw what happened at the corner of his eye and felt empathetic. He'd hate it if his inventions didn't do the job in time, and Anna's situation was similar. In a way.

When he was clear, Tails rushed over to Anna. 'If you're worried about that shovel, then you can sit this one out. It's okay.'

She looked down at her shovel with a sigh and nodded. With a clear path, she ran into the bushes and hid.

Anna watched the others with close detail. Sonic fought with his super speed abilities, Elsa takes advantage of her ice powers and Tails uses his genius mind to create inventions to help him. And what did she do? Fight with a shovel that will soon be useless, that's what.

Lately, Anna felt that she wasn't putting much effort into the team, especially now. Her siblings (one technically not) and friend had cool abilities and skills when she did not. She wished that some ability could be brought upon her, Anna was sick of feeling useless and clumsy all the time! She wanted to help them as much as she could but it was hard when she was defenceless.

She secretly wished she could find someone in this world a lot like herself. Someone she could relate to. Like Sonic had found Tails. They immediately paired up because of their similarities and inspired each other. If only there was someone who could understand her…

With the rage bubbling inside her, she unleashed her anger by punching the rock structure behind her. 'OUCH!' she shouted in a whisper. That rock was hard! She sighed and continued to watch the rather small battle end.

Speaking of which, Sonic, Tails and Elsa had destroyed the Badniks in that area and freed the trapped animals. Tails was now picking up scraps from the fight.

'Hm, they've been upgraded with their metal alright. That's why it's getting harder to damage. And these laser canons have gotten a good upgrade. Maybe I can use this to –!'

Sonic tapped Tails' shoulder. He looked to see Elsa darting her eyes everywhere, literally.

'Where's Anna?' she asked.

Tails rolled his eyes. 'Her shovel wasn't doing any good. So I told her it was okay to sit out.'

'And where about is she hiding?'

'In the bushes over there.'

'Are you sure?'

'Yes.'

Elsa looked at where Tails was pointing (while scanning his eyes over the layers of scrap metal) and immediately started walking over there.

Before Elsa could reach out to peak through the bushes – Anna came out with a shameful look on her face.

'Anna, are you alright?' asked Elsa, having concern for her sister.

Anna didn't reply in words, yet darted her eyes to the ground. The boys saw this as well.

'It's that shovel, isn't it?' Tails asked.

She said nothing.

Sonic walked to her and patted her shoulder. 'Come on, Anna. Don't let the shovel trouble you. It should be feeling the shame, not you.'

Not seeing his words worked, he had an idea that was sure to work!

He opened his arms out. 'Does Anna need a hug?'

In a heartbeat her expression changed from sorrow to excitement and determination. Immediately she jumped and went to hug Sonic – and was met with an embrace from the ground face first.

Anna held her head high after to find Sonic laughing at the prank he performed. Even Elsa and Tails chuckled for a moment.

'Hey, no fair! You were going to cheer me up!'

He paused his laughing. 'Well, what better way than a bit of fun.'

She grinned and got up to run towards Sonic. 'Come here you!'

The rest of the moment played out with Anna trying to catch Sonic with failed attempts and him teasing her. Anna was puffed out!

'See, exercise makes you happy,' said Sonic.

'What – ever!'

Elsa chuckled. That was Anna back to her old self. Although Elsa did want to know what was bugging Anna. i'Hey, Anna –!'

'Come on guys, Emerald to save, remember?' said Sonic, interrupting Elsa's question. And she knew why. He didn't like to see sadness upon anyone, especially those close to him.

They continued to walk in the mystery of Angel Island. Elsa could feel the Chaos energy, so she was trying to pick up on the location of the source with her own power. So far not good.

She was feeling tense now there were Badniks on the Island. Eggman must be here…

There was no sight of Knuckles – yet. No guessing if he would be pleased to see them or not.

A bridge made of logs was coming to their view upon a waterfall's view. Early sunset upon the horizon made its appearance by shining its beauty on the waterfall. They hadn't been this way yet so it seemed the way to go.

Now walking on the bridge, they had a clear view of the waterfall and that the ground proceeded higher up where a ledge stood.

'How are we supposed to get up there?' Anna asked.

'You won't!'

An angry voice shouted as a red blur glided over them in advance of attack. It headed straight for Sonic but fortunately he dodged it.

The red blur then glided over on top of the ledge, revealing its form. It was Knuckles.

'I see you haven't heed my warning,' he said with menace.

Elsa stepped forward as she felt it was her priority to speak with the guardian.

'Knuckles, we understand your duty of being guardian of the Master Emerald is important and severely dangerous if fallen in the wrong hands but you must listen to us. Dr. Robotnik is here on Angel Island and he is planning to steal the Master Emerald. We are willing to help you stop him from reaching his goal.'

Knuckles seemed to have thought about what Elsa said for a moment, bringing hope to the others. However, that hope was soon forgotten.

'Ha!' he sneered. 'You really think that you can fool me with such a lie? Well, that is not happening! Do you think you're royalty or something?'

'Actually –!' Anna started but was cut off.

'ENOUGH!' Knuckles roared.

Now this guy was getting on their nerves.

Sonic walked in front of the girls and spoke, 'Listen, I don't know what your problem is, but you don't yell at a queen and princess.'

'Oh, and what are you? The _royal pet?_ Ha!' Knuckles mused, obviously not believing what he has been told.

Sonic looked as if he were going to attack Knuckles and make him eat his words. Even Elsa felt shards of anger creeping in.

Before Sonic could reply, Knuckles continued, 'Now, I don't have time for games so why don't we skip to the part where I'm finished with you!'

Knuckles stepped his shoe down on a switch in front of him.

The bridge collapsed as Knuckles' final words were, 'Hope you can swim! Or, I rather you not!'

In a heartbeat Sonic's expression went from that of anger to shock.

Quicker than a second, gravity trapped the trio in its mighty grasp and sent them falling to an enormous whirlpool. Which was clearly unescapable!

They panicked.

With only mere seconds left before being consumed by the raging whirls of water, they tried to think of escape routes.

'Elsa! Use the Chaos Emerald!' Anna shouted in fear.

'I've only held you with me before! I don't know if I can!'

With quick thinking, Sonic had an idea. He grabbed the Chaos Emerald from his quills. 'Elsa, catch the Chaos Emerald and make that ice board! Tails, bring Anna closer to me and make sure no one falls!'

'How do you know this'll work?!'

'Trust me! My instincts are screaming at me!'

It was risky. She didn't want to risk the life of those closest to her. Then again, it was the only way!

Deciding it was the only hope, Elsa caught the Chaos Emerald using her power and Tails brought Anna into Sonic's arms.

Already knowing the sequence of casting the ice board, Elsa sent her ice beneath her feet and created a board of steel ice once more.

Immediately Sonic landed on the ice with Anna in his arms. Taking a sigh of relief.

But because he wasn't secure on the ice, he slipped!

Fortunately, Tails reacted fast and help the two regain balance. Technically Sonic needed the balance though.

'Whew! Thanks Tails, you're a life saver. Oh, and you too Elsa,' he said. 'Now, um, let's go before something else tries to send us in water.'

'You're welcome, as my instincts were _screaming _at me,' said Tails with a smug smile.

'Oh, come on. It was the best thing to say at the time if you ask me.'

'But I didn't ask.'

'Smarty _tails_.'

The boys laughed at their humour.

Elsa smiled with weight lifted off her shoulders and made the ice float slowly back up. They sure know how to bring in the humour after such a situation. Although she was nervous on Sonic and Anna falling.

Immediately knowing what she was thinking, Sonic rolled his eyes. 'We're balanced, Elsa. No need to panic.'

'Yes, but –!'

'I'm watching them,' said Tails, propelling his tails like a helicopter next to them.

Anna stayed quiet. Although she loved being in her _brother's_ protective arms (honestly the closest to a hug she can get), the feeling of not helping out was hitting back. The dread crawling in her only made her feel bad. Especially since they were recently in a life or death situation.

But what Tails said next took her mind off it.

'Hey, guys, there's a ledge over there.'

Tails pointed over to a ledge that looked like it lead somewhere. It seemed there was a cave. However, the problem was that it was behind the waterfall.

Upon seeing a new area, Anna instantly got excited. 'Let's go in there!'

'Can you handle the water, Sonic?' asked Elsa.

Sonic responded by giving her a plain look. 'Really? It's only the ones with no escape that bothers me.'

Elsa laughed. 'OK, OK, I get the hint.'

Anna and Tails giggled.

The trio then flew through the waterfall and landed onto ground once more.

Darkness consumed the tunnel they were travelling through like the incoming night. Elsa returned the Chaos Emerald to Sonic so he could fill the tunnel with light.

When he did so, Tails immediately glued his eyes upon it like he would at the glass of a mechanic store.

'Whoa, you can make it light up! I've never heard of that! That's so cool! I have to write this down somewhere into research!'

Sonic only smiled. 'Well, just focus your thoughts and it's a light in the dark.'

'Of course, Chaos Emeralds turn thoughts into power. That's right! It's just, I didn't think it could be used as a light source.'

'Learn something new every day!'

'Exactly!'

That concluded Elsa's question about the lighting up in the dark business.

Anna checked every detail of the cave, especially after last time. But when they came to an open room area, there was something definitely different about this place.

'Hey, Sonic. Do you think you can light it up brighter? So we can see the entire room we've come into?' Anna asked.

'Whoa, we're in a room? OK, I'll try.'

Sonic closed his eyes and concentrated his thoughts into the Chaos Emerald. It then started increasing light distance as it reached out to the walls of the cave. Now they could see inside the cave more clearly. But what was on the walls of the cave surprised them.

There were ancient carvings on the cave walls. It seemed like carvings of disaster.

It was of a destroyed city covered in debris and forces within the planet such as flames. The skies looked burnt and the land crushed. It looked as if it were a _crisis city_.

After some time trapped in shock, Anna spoke, 'What are those?'

Tails jumped into the air and inspected the carvings. 'It looks like the ancient civilisation that were here is giving a message.'

'The future,' Elsa said. 'It's the only explanation. But how would that happen?'

'I don't know. But, I think we should end sightseeing session and get back to the search,' said Sonic.

They rolled their eyes at Sonic's impatience and followed him out of the mysterious room. He had the light after all.

Elsa took one last glimpse at the ancient carvings. She couldn't begin to imagine what Arendelle would look like replacing the city. Immediately Elsa shook the thought out of her head and continued to follow the others. Her duty was to protect the kingdom and that's what she's doing right now.

After walking through the tunnel, they begun to see a light.

'Finally! Fresh air ahead!' said Sonic. He started speeding up to reach outside as he knew the others could see their way out now. Tails followed afterwards by propelling forwards towards the exit.

Anna smirked at Elsa. 'Race you to the light!' She then ran with a head start.

'Hey! That's cheating!' said Elsa with a smirk of her own and ran after Anna.

Elsa caught up easily as the sisters were neck to neck.

Sonic and Tails were at the exit waiting for the sisters to come.

'Who do you think will win?' asked Tails.

'I don't know. But –!' Sonic suddenly ran off leaving a gust of wind for Tails to catch his balance once more. He came back with a vine and gave one end to Tails. 'Let's make a finish line for them.'

Seeing what Sonic was doing, Tails smiled and took the other end as they held it up like a ribbon near the mouth of the cave.

In a blink of an eye, the girls already broke through the vine and stopped panting.

'Who won?' Anna immediately asked.

'It was a tie,' Sonic replied.

'Oh come on!'

Elsa rolled her eyes, but widened when she noticed something. She could feel a source of enormous power nearby.

'Guys, I think I can feel the power from the Master Emerald not far from here.'

Tails immediately asked, 'You can detect Chaos energy?'

Elsa paused. 'I think so.'

'You might have a connection with it. Only those who can control Chaos energy can detect it.'

'But –'

'Guys! Emerald to save, remember?' said Sonic who was getting impatient once more.

Remembering the crisis that they could be in, they bolted upon the grass (at human running speed so the sisters could catch up) and through the shadows of trees following the power source Elsa could feel. Upon getting closer, now Sonic too could feel the Chaos energy. They were definitely getting closer.

Elsa couldn't help but think about what Tails said. A connection with the Chaos Emeralds. How was that possible when she comes from a different world? She looked at Sonic for a moment and could tell he felt the Chaos energy as well. It seemed obvious. Then a thought clicked in her mind, bringing a few pieces of a puzzles together. This world must be where Sonic came from. Tails was proof of that and Sonic controlling the Chaos Emerald he held. She sank at the thought. Because it reminded her that soon Sonic may have to leave her and Anna.

Seeing her sad expression, Sonic said, 'Are you alright, Elsa?'

She shook her head out of her thoughts. 'Yes, I'm fine.'

Deciding not to press on, Sonic left the conversation there. It could lead to more trouble if he did.

After a few minutes, they slowed down because the sisters couldn't run as far as Sonic and Tails could. But Sonic and Elsa could feel the power source close.

They stopped when they heard the sound of machinery.

Immediately stepping into the shadows to avoid being seen, the trio saw through the trees an aircraft. It passed them. When it was clear, they decided to follow the aircraft as it was traveling the direction of the Chaos energy.

Stalking in the shadows was an easy task with cover from the trees. But when it came to an open area ahead, they stopped. They hid behind a boulder under the shadow of the trees and bushes. They secretly looked into the open area avoiding being seen.

The sunset shone down upon the clearing where there were pillars of brick that were destroyed with some only holding half of the structure. They concluded it was the ruins of an ancient shrine as at the top of the stairs was something glowing emerald green. Sonic and Elsa could feel the Chaos energy radiating from the shrine.

The aircraft was heading towards the shrine and now visible to be one in particular: the Egg Mobile.

Sonic stood up and was about to emerge from his cover when Elsa quickly grabbed his arm.

'Sonic, we can't just run in there without a plan,' she whispered.

'Here's one: I'll go out there and see what's going on. You guys stay here and watch my back. Don't come out, no matter what happens.' Sonic gave Elsa the Chaos Emerald. 'And look after the Emerald as well.'

'But Sonic –!' Anna started, however, he already ripped his arm from Elsa's grip and ran into the clearing.

His speed made him almost invisible to the naked eye so he was unnoticed and hid behind a pillar. Sonic stalked behind the pillars and making moves to speed behind the next one closer. When he came to the closest pillar near the shrine, he pressed his back (and quills) to the pillar and listened to what's going on.

'So, guardian, have you perished the intruders to your island?' Eggman said, bringing more attention to Sonic when he mentioned the guardian.

'Yes, they shall now cease to exist.'

It was Knuckles. What was he speaking to Eggman for?

'Very good.'

'I should thank you for warning me of these thieves.'

'Oh, there is no need!'

Sonic would have face palmed if he wasn't supposed to be quiet. The guardian of Angel Island believed Eggman's lies. He didn't expect Knuckles to be gullible! He had to take action and prove who the true enemy is.

'Pst, Sonic!'

Sonic turned his head to see Tails hiding behind the pillar next to his.

'What are you doing?! Go back before you're caught!' Sonic shouted in a whisper.

'Sorry Sonic, but I've made my decision that I should stick with you.'

Sonic knew it was near impossible to convince Tails to go back. He silently chuckled and shook his head in an amused way. 'Alright, then. We'll do this together.'

Tails smiled with pure happiness but that faded away in a heartbeat as he stared behind Sonic. 'Sonic, look out!'

Sonic didn't look behind him in time when he was met with a punch from Knuckles' fist. He fell to the ground near Tails upon impact and looked to see Knuckles and Eggman staring at them with anger.

'I thought you were done for! You went falling down into the whirlpool!' Knuckles shouted in rage.

Sonic chuckled as he got up and brushed the dirt off his arms. 'What can I say? I die hard.'

'Well, I'll be sure to show no mercy this time!'

'Knuckles, wait! Eggman is lying to you! He's using your trust to steal the Master Emerald!' Tails said.

'So, you've told your new friend about that name, hey? Well! I'll be sure to change his mind!' said Eggman with anger in his voice. He accelerated the Egg Mobile slowly in a threatening way towards the two. This action made Sonic immediately step in front of Tails. 'Protective, are we? Well, you can't protect your new buddy for long!'

Eggman pressed a button in his Egg Mobile and Badniks from the bushes emerged like a predator locking onto their prey and stood circled around Sonic and Tails. This action made Knuckles give an expression of confusion, but he didn't dwell on it and charged at Sonic.

With fast eyes, Sonic saw this action and performed a Spin dash at Knuckles, hitting him upon impact. Sonic uncurled while both were in the air and hit Knuckles by drilling head first into him followed by a Homing Attack. They hit the ground with Knuckles head first and Sonic landing safely.

'Too fast for you, Knuckles?' Sonic teased with a grin.

Immediately after the comment, Knuckles grabbed Sonic's leg upon standing up and spun him around before throwing him into a pillar that tumbled down upon impact. Sonic dodged the falling debris but was met with a hammer fist to his face and a punch right down into his stomach. He fell to ground and saw Knuckles about to jump up and land a punch into him. With his speed skill, Sonic just in time caught Knuckles' fists which caused less impact and gave a strong kick. Sonic immediately stood up when he launched Knuckles away and charged back at him with a Spin Dash.

While they were fighting, Eggman had Tails trapped by his Badniks. 'Give up, fox! You'll never compete against my Badniks!'

Tails was shocked at first, memories beginning to haunt him from the bullying in his past. He shook it away immediately, remembering Sonic's comforting words and confidently smirked. 'Oh yeah? It's a good thing I brought back up. ICE AWAY!'

At the command, a shower of ice bullets charged down upon the Badniks and destroying many in its wrath. Eggman watched stunned by the sudden attack but angrily commanded more Badniks to come. He searched the skies but found no aircraft. Where did they come from?!

'Looking for something – or could I say: someone?'

Eggman looked at the direction of the voice and was met with a blizzard forming an ice steel cage engulfing him and the Egg Mobile. Surprised by the sudden blast of ice, he frantically searched for the one responsible. Then his suspicion was confirmed when Elsa, on her hovering board of steel ice and Chaos Emerald in hand (which Eggman didn't notice), hovered in front of the cage she created.

'Doctor Robotnik, you have destroyed the kingdom of Arendelle without reason and caused panic to my people. I, Queen Elsa of Arendelle will sentence you to imprisonment,' said Elsa in her queenly fashion.

Eggman stroked his moustache in interest. 'Interesting, a queen that controls the power of ice. You would make a lovely addition to my army.'

Elsa was shocked by the statement, but anger crawled on her face as she casted spikes inside the cage. 'I will not join any army of yours. Not after what you have done to my kingdom!'

'Oh, please,' Eggman started, 'I'd only ask you to join me – if you weren't with that blue rodent!'

Eggman pushed a button in his Egg Mobile as a Crabmeat crawled over and opened its claws to shoot lasers at the ice. However, because the ice was enchanted, the laser didn't work.

Elsa gave a harsh glare that seem as if she could freeze one's heart with her eyes and brought the ice spikes closer to the Egg Mobile in a threatening matter. 'Do not insult my brother like that!'

'Your _brother?_ Hah! More like a royal pet!'

Elsa's anger from Eggman's harsh words distracted her from a Buzz Bomber that was charging a shot ready for her. It fired an energy ball like lighting at her ice board. Elsa was spiralling out of control and sent plummeting to the ground until a yellow blur caught her before impact.

Tails brought Elsa back to the ground safely and sighed in relief. 'That was a close one!'

'Thank you, Tails. And I'm sorry for letting my emotions take over me.'

'Hey, it wasn't your fault, Eggman was asking for a blizzard at him.'

Elsa smiled, feeling a lot better.

'ELSA!' Anna called in worry, running to them.

At that moment, with Elsa distracted, Eggman's Badniks launched missiles at the ice cage, combined with lasers, destroyed the steel ice. He escaped his imprisonment and glared harshly at the three. 'So, you thought you could imprison me, Dr. Robotnik? Fools! You cannot!'

The Badniks started shooting lasers and energy balls at them. Luckily, Elsa casted an ice shield to protect them in time. Tails threw bombs at Badniks that were charging at them for better protection. Anna started to feel the dread of not helping again, she looked for a way to help. But her eyes wondered over to Sonic, who was still fighting Knuckles. She noticed how Knuckles didn't even notice Eggman's violent behaviour. An idea sparked in her head!

'Elsa, Tails, I'm going to go over to Sonic and Knuckles!'

'With Knuckles over there? I won't let you. You'll get hurt!' said Elsa while holding the ice shield.

Anna crossed her arms. 'Elsa, listen! Knuckles doesn't notice what Eggman is doing! If I can get to them and get Sonic to bring him over here, maybe Knuckles will see who the true enemy is!'

'It could work!' said Tails.

Elsa was silent, but eventually nodded. 'Alright. Tails, make sure you get Anna there safely while I distract these robots.'

They immediately followed the plan. Tails flew overhead so he could drop bombs at Badniks that decide to charge at Anna while Elsa kept the rest busy. Anna sprinted across the ground and jumping over brick debris near where the brawl was.

'SONIC!' Anna called.

When he was clear from attack, Sonic looked over Anna questionably but because he was distracted, he was knocked down to the ground by Knuckles. Realising what she did, Anna gasped but narrowed her eyes and bolted towards them faster than she ever was before. When she was near, Anna brought her fist back and punched Knuckles hard in the cheek, making him fall over and for Sonic to escape his blows of punches.

Knuckles stood up immediately, ready to attack the newcomer but stopped when he saw it was Anna, looking at him furiously. 'STOP! You're fighting the wrong one! Don't you see what Eggman is doing over there?!'

They looked and when he saw, Knuckles saw what she meant. However, he narrowed his eyes and looked back at her angrily. 'I don't believe your lies. Dr. Robotnik is helping me from you thieves stealing the Master Emerald!'

'If we were stealing the Master Emerald, we could have done it when I was brawling with you,' said Sonic.

'Enough! You are thieves and – what?!' Knuckles stopped in his sentence when the ground started shaking and tumbling, like an earthquake. 'No – it couldn't be!'

They looked over to the shrine and saw Eggman grab a giant emerald that resembled an oversized Chaos Emerald using a grabbing claw from the Egg Mobile. In shock and outrage, Knuckles bolted up the shrine and furiously glared at Eggman with rage. 'WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! PUT THE MASTER EMERALD BACK!'

'Sorry, but I have a world to dominate,' Eggman cackled.

'WHAT?!'

'You heard me! Oh, and for your information, I was pretending to be kind towards you so I could steal the Master Emerald. Now, if you excuse me, my destiny awaits!'

The Egg Mobile then started floating away so no one could catch up. Knuckles shouted, 'COME BACK, YOU COWARD!'

Knuckles slumped to the ground, breathing heavily. 'It was my duty to protect the Master Emerald… and I failed!'

Sonic, Tails, Elsa and Anna stared sympathetically. Elsa could relate to him for she couldn't protect Arendelle from Eggman's invasion. Their situations were similar.

Suddenly Knuckles stood up and started walking away. 'I must retrieve the Master Emerald.'

Anna ran up to him and stopped Knuckles in his tracks. 'No, _we_ are going to get the Master Emerald back.'

'What?'

The other three joined Anna, knowing what she was up to.

'You didn't think we'd let you go alone, did you?' said Sonic, amused.

Knuckles looked shocked, but immediately shook it away. 'I don't need your help. Especially what I've put you four through. The Master Emerald is my duty that must be done alone.' He was going to walk away but Elsa grabbed his arm. Knuckles looked into her eyes and was met with concern and understanding.

'Knuckles, we're on the same side here. Robotnik has put us through jeopardy as well, destroying our home and interfering with our own duties. But this is something that cannot be done alone. We're going to help whether you like it or not.'

It was then Knuckles realised that these four he met have been through disaster caused by the same threat. They were being honest the entire time and he ignored it.

'Well, we were going to get the Master Emerald back anyway, so… we might as well team up,' said Tails.

Knuckles finally made his decision and nodded. 'Alright then. And I apologise for my violent actions.' He looked at Sonic, whom he left powerful blows on.

'Don't worry about it! We're just glad you're not going to try and blow us up.'

Knuckles couldn't help but muse at Sonic's comment. But that was short lived as the rumbling of the island reminded him of the situation they were in. They almost lost balance at the sudden move. It felt like a violent earthquake capturing them in its wrath and sending them into gravity's fall.

'We have to out of here. NOW!'

'What's happening?' asked Anna in shock, holding on to a pillar.

'The island is falling into the ocean! When the Master Emerald is removed from the shrine, Angel Island will lose its power to float in the sky!'

'But how are we getting out of here?!'

'The Tornado! Let's hurry!' shouted Tails.

Anna would have face palmed for not remembering how they got there in the first place but the tumbling of Angel Island gave no time for that.

Elsa casted her ice board for her and Anna to stand on as the boys readied their sprinting pose. 'Ready?' said Sonic as the others nodded, 'GO!'

The trio took off in a blast leaving a gust of wind in their wake and travelled through the trees and bushes of the island. Knuckles lead the way to shortcuts through the land as they speed along the land as if their lives depended on it. Their heartbeats were racing as each second mattered. Time and gravity was against them!

Not too long, they reached the Tornado as Tails immediately jumped into the controls and starting its engine. All seemed hopeful until he realised something. 'Guys! There's no runway! The Tornado can't lift into the air without ground!'

'I'll handle it!' said Elsa as she stepped to the edge of the island. She lifted her hand out to the air where the ground couldn't touch and blasted ice through her palm, allowing her power to unleash its beauty. Not long after that, a broken bridge of frosted ice attached to the island. Elsa stepped onto the ice and immediately her enchanted power transformed the frost into steel ice with blue and purple patterns of snowflakes. Now the others know what she created: a runway made of strong ice! 'Hurry, Tails!'

Immediately Tails accelerated the Tornado to the start of the icy runway and allowed time for Sonic and Knuckles to jump onto the wings of the biplane. When they stepped on and gained balance, Tails ignited the engine's full power and accelerated the Tornado upon the runway.

They could see the waves of ocean underneath the runway. Impact was seconds away!

'Hurry!' shouted Sonic. His fear of water was creeping onto him.

Elsa detected the worry in his voice as her protective instincts immediately told her to help. She directed the icy board her and Anna rode behind the Tornado and tightened her grip on the Chaos Emerald. Elsa unleashed a gust of icy wind underneath the wings of the biplane in hopes of helping it rise.

The Tornado slowly started arising, answering the worry in their hearts. It was finally flying into the air as Angel Island crashed into the ocean, trapped in its mighty grasp and sending a giant wave in its wake. Fortunately, the tidal wave didn't impact any other land nearby. What surprised them though was that Angel Island, the island that was floating in the sky not long ago, was floating upon the ocean's surface like a normal island.

'Angel Island doesn't sink into the sea,' said Knuckles, confirming their thoughts, 'it only floats on the water's surface until the Master Emerald is returned.'

They watched the ripples of water surrounding the island in the air for a moment before looking to the sunset sky.

'Where did Eggman go?' asked Anna.

'I saw him take off into the skies. But where would he go?' said Elsa.

Tails thought for a moment, but his genius mind put the puzzle together. 'He must have a space station! No one would suspect to find life in the orbit of the planet!'

'Um, space? Where there's no air? _Hello?_' said Anna, waving her arms in the air. She was very excited at the thought about going into outer space. But she knew they couldn't breathe in it!

'Tails, you wouldn't happen to have oxygen tanks?' asked Knuckles.

'Actually –' Tails started, looking through a storage part of the Tornado and pulling out two necklaces that had small bottles attached to them, 'these are Air Necklaces. I designed them so that you could breathe under water for an unlimited amount of time so they should work out of space as well! But I'm not sure if there's unlimited supply, as these are prototypes.'

Elsa noted how there were only two. 'There's only two and five of us.'

'Oh, right! You're not familiar with how we work! Well – me, Knuckles and Sonic don't need oxygen out of space.'

'WHAT?!' shouted Sonic in shock. 'You mean – I don't need anything to survive in space? Awesome! But – how does that work? I mean, we can still drown!'

Tails realised something he never thought about. 'Actually, I don't even know… Oh well, let's just stick with the cool side of it all.'

'I agree!'

Tails gave the Air Necklaces to Sonic so he could pass them over to the sisters on the ice board. They put the necklaces on and immediately felt a rush of air flow into their lungs.

'Whoa, I can breathe the air already!' exclaimed Anna.

Elsa was shocked at the fact the boys didn't need air in space. But accepted eventually, even if she wasn't so sure about it.

'Now, let's go bring the party to Eggman's doorstep!' said Sonic, pumped up with excitement.

'And bring the smack down with it!' Knuckles continued, punching the air.

'With loads of excitement!' continued Tails.

'With an icy blast of surprise!' said Elsa.

'And scrambling some robots on the way!' Anna finished.

With courage in their hearts, they flew high into the clouds underneath the atmosphere and beyond to hopefully retrieve the Master Emerald from Eggman before he could unleash devastation more powerful than before.

'Oh, and by the way, Knuckles,' Anna said, 'we _are_ royalty.'

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey guys! I'm back with a new chapter and possibly the longest! Well, take the extend as an apology for taking so dang long. :D **

**Thank you guys so much for your patience and support. I felt I had to thank you guys with a new chapter and hope you liked it! **

**By the way, just wanna ask: is my characterisation for Knuckles good? My first time writing him and I was slightly nervous for some reason, I was fine with the other characters but him. By the way, who recognised Sonic's moves when fighting Knuckles? 'Cause I've been playing a lot of Smash lately and of course I main Sonic. Thought it'd be cool to add his moves in. Plus, it adds more to his fighting skills in the story. And who recognises the Air Necklaces? :D**

**Now, on to the questions! Oh, but before I do so! I realise that most of my questions given are questioning the appearance of other Sonic characters. Now, I know everyone loves having their favourite character in stories but instead of answering those questions over and over with the same answer for all, I'll just give a hint and not answer anymore character questioning. Hint: Sonic Generations. Work it out! Use that awesome brain of yours! **

**And another clarify and this one is IMPORTANT! I see some of you want to add your Sonic fan characters… I know you must love to see what your fan character will be like in this story but sorry, you're asking the wrong person. I don't add fan characters to my fanfictions because I come to read fanfictions about the characters I see in the games, not fan ones. And the same applies to my stories, no fan characters. End of story… and Alex and little girl don't count because they only had a minor role in the story. I didn't even realise when I wrote those chapters, actually.**

**Now, the other questions! **

**Oh, wait. I pretty much answered them already above. Oh well. **

**Leave a review if you liked this chapter and be prepared for the next chapter when the trio head to space! I wonder what they will encounter? Insert Star Wars music there. Oh wait, this isn't Star Wars. THIS – IS – SONIC! XD**


	9. Important Author's Note

**Hey guys, Blue here. Sorry if ya were disappointed at seeing 'Author's Note' but that's how I roll. XD **

**This is actually important regarding the story so I'm afraid you're gonna have to suffer reading this, hahaha. Insert evil laugh. **

**Anyway, I want to discuss things regarding this story, no I'm discontinuing it. I'd hate to leave you guys with no ending. I've been thinking about the direction this story is heading. What the heck am I going on about? Well, lemme explain and you shall know:**

**Over the months with no update, obviously I had to focus on school but that isn't the only reason I haven't updated otherwise you would have seen one by the holidays. To be honest, I'm getting bored and rather tired with this story for a number of reasons:**

**One, I'm not into Frozen anymore. I'm over the 'Frozen fever' (pun totally intended). Its just a bit… overrated right now and most things these days that are new I get over quickly. Plus its literally stuffed in your face everywhere you go. I can't imagine what its gonna be like when the sequel comes. 0_0**

**Second, I realised this entire story could of just been a total Sonic fanfiction and not a crossover. Well, think about it: I create some introduction obviously based off Sonic Underground (which obviously means that mysterious figure was Queen Aleena) and later on a retelling of the games with Frozen characters thrown into the story just for the heck of it. Yeah, not very original is it? You may have noticed that right now the story is heavily Sonic based, that's 'cause I'm getting bored of Frozen and Sonic is my favourite franchise above them all. I personally don't like reading fanfictions which are basically a retelling of the same story right now (like those ones which basically has Sonic characters cosplaying and are totally out of character, sigh), back then when I first wrote this story I was new to fanfictions and rather young with a lot to learn about. Now I've grown up a bit, I like to read something new but similar at the same time. Have some influences from the original; but also some new concepts and ideas that keep me reading and on the edge of my seat – as long as its embraced properly alining with the concepts and restrictions of the franchise and everyone is in character. Basically, I'm a lot more critical now when it comes to chapter-like stories or fanfictions in general. And I highly criticise my stories. **

**Third, I'm not much of a writing person. Sure, my skills may be great but it's the telling of a story I like that pulled me into it. I like to read myself but not like a bookworm. I ain't gonna be an author when I get out of high school so its only a hobby (but its not my favourite hobby I should add) which I do purely for fun. And this story isn't so much fun anymore. **

**Are your eyes strained yet? Well, take a break and come back to read some more. XD**

**OK, now I got the big reasons out of the way. I want to discuss with everyone who still wants to read this story. I've been thinking of a solution for all this. OK, prepare your self:**

**I'm considering cutting this story so its shorter. By that, I mean instead of like, a 20 chapter story or something which will only go on for another few years or so, I will cut the story so theres only 2-3 chapters left. Yes, this means that some ideas will have to be ditched and the ending which I was gonna make heavily emotional, well, won't be as emotional but it still will be. But the great thing is that you guys won't have to wait forever to read something which is basically a retelling of the same story in the Sonic games. I can finally put an end to it and we can all move on. And right now, I'll consider answering plot spoilers such as character appearances and when they appear since its so obvious whats gonna happen if you're a major Sonic fan like me, except for the end though! That's the only thing I wanna keep a secret! The ending will be the same as what I originally planned, but more condensed. The ending is what I've put most thought and meaning to. I really wanna do this, it'll do good for everyone, well, except if you really wanted me to go what I originally planned but eh. **

**But this is when you guys come in. I want you to tell me in the review section whether you'd prefer the original story or just rather get it over and done with quickly. It'll help my final decision, but I want to know if its OK with you guys if I condense it 'cause I really wanna get over this story and never look back. My high school years are only gonna get busier and I rather write stories I'm truly willing to write (and I won't upload anything until its guaranteed to be continued at a quicker pace). I'll probably condense it anyway but you know, I'd like to hear what you have to say as well. **

**No need to give me life advice by the way, I'm not depressed over it. XD**

**So yeah, this is whats gonna happen: there are 17 pages completed in Word for the next chapter so its not too faraway, calm down XD. You guys tell me what you think between the next update and I'll announce my final decision in the Author's Note of next chapter so you guys can get excited about reading what you originally came for. XD **

**By the way, thank you so much for the support over the months. New peps have jumped onto the notification train and this story has reached over 100 reviews. Wow. You guys are awesome! High five yourself and pretend I'm actually high fiving you. XD **

**I'll most likely condense the story anyway 'cause I'm honestly getting sick of it but I'd like to know if its alright with you guys. It would mean so much if you tell me your thoughts. Heck PM me if you want if you want. I just need to know if shortening the story is alright 'cause that's what I wanna do now. **

**So, um, yeah. That's it. Yes. **

**BYE! **


End file.
